


Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion -The China Chapter-

by nihilisten



Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [1]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Feng Xiao Yu (OC) - mechaniczka Wang Hu Zhong, Gen, o tym jak Zhou Xing dołączył do Wang Hu Zhong, prawdopodobnie pierwsza OC z której jestem naprawdę zadowolona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Historia Big Bang Bladers opowiedziana z perspektywy chińskiej drużyny Wang Hu Zhong. Pomysł wziął się z dwóch rozważań: co by było, gdyby Chińczycy mieli mechanika, i jak właściwie Zhou Xing trafił do zespołu.[Ostatnie chaptery do poprawki, bo pisałam je trochę na odwal]





	1. Prolog

**10 lat temu**

Wang Da Xiang był dopiero nowicjuszem w Świątyni Beylin, ale wszyscy od razu dostrzegali jego wielki talent. „On będzie kiedyś fantastycznym bladerem”, powiadali. Początki jak zwykle były ciężkie, ale nie poddawał się, by zasłużyć na ich słowa.

Na początku swojego pobytu nie wiedział jednak zbyt wiele o Beyblade. Jego ogromny hart ducha i wiara w siebie nie dorównywały wiedzy teoretycznej, której mimo wszystko potrzebował. Spytał więc raz swojego mistrza, jak mógłby załatać te luki.

– Chcesz poznać Beyblade od środka? Udaj się do Xiao Yu – odparł mistrz. – Jeśli chodzi o mechanikę i układanie strategii, nie ma sobie równych. Kariera światowej klasy technika Beyblade stoi przed nią otworem, jestem tego pewien.

– A gdzie mogę ją spotkać? – zapytał Da Xiang.

– Zazwyczaj przebywa na przedmieściach, z dala od zabudowy. Idź do niej.

Nie trzeba go było namawiać; jak na skrzydłach pobiegł na przedmieścia, gdzie mieściły się tylko nieużytki i wysypiska, idealne do treningu walki ulicznej. Na miejscu jednak nie zastał nikogo poza drobną postacią klęczącą na piachu.

Podszedł bliżej. Mała dziewczynka, mniej więcej w jego wieku, kręciła beya palcami. Porzucona wyrzutnia leżała obok.

– Co robisz? – podszedł do niej, zaciekawiony.

Bey stanął, a wtedy znów zakręciła go palcami. Wyglądał na mocnego, ale pozbawiony dobrego wyrzutu chwiał się tylko bezradnie.

– Dlaczego po prostu go nie wystrzelisz?

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie mam po co. I tak nie mogę toczyć pojedynków.

– Niby dlaczego? – nie rozumiał Da Xiang.

– Nie zdołam nadać mu odpowiedniej szybkości tą wyrzutnią.

Chłopak schylił się i podniósł wyrzutnię, po czym przyjrzał się jej. Wyrzutnia jak wyrzutnia, nic specjalnego, chociaż nie spodziewałby się jej po dziecku z ulicy.

– Czemu nie? Wygląda na całkowicie sprawną – stwierdził, podając ją dziewczynce.

Pokręciła głową i chwyciła ją jak do wyrzutu. Wtedy Da Xiang spostrzegł, co jest nie tak. Linka znajdowała się po prawej stronie, podczas gdy—

– Jestem leworęczna. Nie mam odpowiedniej wyrzutni – westchnęła dziewczynka. – Ale to nic. W sumie i tak wolę patrzeć na beye i je analizować, zamiast walczyć.

– Analizować? – Da Xiang prawie podskoczył. – To ty jesteś Xiao Yu?

Po raz pierwszy na ponurej twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

– Feng Xiao Yu. To ja – przedstawiła się. – Słyszałeś o mnie?

– Jasne! Podobno jesteś najlepszym mechanikiem w mieście!

– Bez przesady – odparła skromnie. – Ty też jesteś znany. Wang Da Xiang, czyż nie?

– Jasne – wyszczerzył się.

– To niesamowite, że ktoś ma takie osiągi w tak młodym wieku. Nazywają cię wschodzącą gwiazdą Chin.

– Hej, to samo można powiedzieć o tobie. Mój mistrz mówił… – Da Xiang uśmiechnął się i nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Wiesz, właśnie coś sobie uświadomiłem. Nasza dwójka jest swego rodzaju fenomenami młodego pokolenia, nie?

– Ha, może i tak. – Xiao Yu uśmiechnęła się.

– W takim razie musisz dołączyć do Świątyni Beylin! Tak. Będziesz naszym strategiem!

Oczy Xiao Yu powiększyły się do rozmiarów spodków. Kopnęła leżący obok kamień jakby z zażenowaniem, próbując dać sobie czas na zebranie myśli. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, lecz Da Xiang nie wyczuł w tym zaskoczeniu zbyt wiele entuzjazmu.

– Cóż… Bardzo mi pochlebia twoja propozycja, Da Xiang, ale… Ja nie mogę trenować razem z wami. Z takim słabym ciałem jak moje nie nadaję się do pojedynków. Będę wam tylko przeszkadzać.

– Nie musisz trenować! Mechanik to mechanik, a pojedynki możesz toczyć sporadycznie. Załatwię ci wyrzutnię dla leworęcznych – dodał szybko chłopak, nim zdążyła zaprotestować.

– N… naprawdę?

– Tak!

Twarz dziewczyny powoli się rozjaśniała ze wszelkich wątpliwości. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zza chmur wychodziło słońce.

– Zawsze chciałam być prawdziwym mechanikiem, zamiast tylko naprawiać beye ulicznym bladerom – wyznała. – To niesamowite…

– Teraz będziesz mieć okazję. To jak będzie? – Da Xiang wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.

Przyjęła ją z uśmiechem.

– Idę!


	2. Pamiętne spotkanie

Kiedy Xiao Yu dotarła wreszcie na szczyt góry Świątyni Beylin, z poranka zrobiło się południe.

Zanim wkroczyła na teren treningowy, przystanęła, by złapać oddech. Mimo że Da Xiang pokazał jej krótszą i łatwiejszą drogę przez skały, nadal miała z pokonaniem jej sporo problemów. Czasami naprawdę nienawidziła swojego słabego ciała.

Obszary treningowe Świątyni roiły się od elitarnych bladerów, którzy ćwiczyli swoje umiejętności na wiele sposobów – utrzymując równowagę na kłodach, strzelając do celu, unikając uderzeń gigantycznych robotów. Xiao Yu minęła „kłody”, „gigantów”, jednocześnie pozdrawiając ćwiczących skinieniem głowy, i wreszcie dotarła na obszar aren Świątyni Beylin.

Jej przyjaciele – najlepsi zawodnicy ze Świątyni – już tam byli.

– Cześć, Xiao Yu! – pozdrowiła ją Mei Mei, na moment odrywając się od praktykowanej właśnie gimnastyki.

– Witaj – rzucił z uśmiechem Da Xiang, walczący z Chi Yunem. Przybycie dziewczyny najwyraźniej nie rozproszyło ich uwagi ani na sekundę.

Xiao Yu pomachała im i skryła się w cieniu, uważnie obserwując trenującą trójkę. Każdy z nich był niezwykle utalentowany i posiadał ogromną moc; Xiao Yu zaś miała za zadanie dbać o to, by wykorzystali ją do maksimum. Jako świątynny mechanik i strateg ciążyła na niej wielka odpowiedzialność, z którą radziła sobie bez większych problemów – lubiła mechanikę i była w niej znacznie lepsza, niż w znienawidzonych ćwiczeniach fizycznych.

– Mei Mei, powinnaś skupić się na wzmocnieniu nóg. – rzekła do przyjaciółki. – Z siłą rąk i wyrzutem beya nie masz problemów, ale bez odpowiedniego podtrzymania się na nogach nie zdołasz wykorzystać swojego stylu w pełni.

– Och, tak! Robi się! – przytaknęła Mei Mei.

Xiao Yu przeniosła wzrok na arenę. Lacerta Chi Yuna nacierała właśnie na Giraffe Da Xianga, która jednak świetnie się broniła Żelaznym Murem. Obaj byli znakomici, dziewczyna naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co jeszcze może dla nich zrobić.

– Hej, Xiao Yu. A dla nas nie masz żadnych porad? – Da Xiang rzucił jej uśmieszek, na który ona odpowiedziała tylko zrezygnowanym westchnieniem.

– Czytasz mi w myślach, czy co? – postanowiła jednak spróbować i wlepiła wzrok w beye. – Hmm… Chi Yun atakuje zbyt powierzchownie. To silne ataki, ale nie robiące krzywdy bardziej wytrzymałym bestiom. Natomiast ty, Da Xiang…

Urwała i na sekundę ich oczy się spotkały. Wyszczerz Da Xianga mimowolnie wywołał uśmiech także na twarzy Xiao Yu.

– No dalej, co z tobą? Pokaż mi, że twój specjalny atak nie zardzewiał!

– Jasna sprawa – chłopak wyciągnął dłonie w przód. – Giraffe! Chrzest Ognia!

Chi Yun nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, gdyż Giraffe natarła niezwykle silnym uderzeniem i wypchnęła Lacertę poza pole gry. Da Xiang triumfalnie chwycił swojego beya i z dumą spojrzał na Xiao Yu.

– Heh, jak zwykle mnie pokonałeś – Chi Yun przyjął porażkę z godnością.

– Ale to nie było łatwe. – zapewnił go kumpel. – Jesteś naprawdę coraz lepszy.

– To prawda – dodała Xiao Yu. – Lacerta to niesamowity bey. Zresztą oboje jesteście fantastyczni.

– Brawo, chłopaki! – Mei Mei skończyła już się gimnastykować i zgotowała im owację na stojąco.

* * *

Po uprzątnięciu areny cała czwórka udała się na skromny posiłek, a potem na chwilę odpoczynku w pawilonach świątyni. Bezczynność nie należała do ulubionych zajęć bladerów, ale według Xiao Yu odpoczynek również był częścią treningu, więc musieli na to przystać. Zazwyczaj jednak ich relaks polegał na medytacji lub innych łagodnych ćwiczeniach.

– Xiao Yu – odezwał się nagle robiący pompki Da Xiang. – Mam do ciebie prośbę.

– Hm? O co chodzi? – dziewczyna uniosła wzrok znad książki.

– Zastanawiam się, czy nie mogłabyś pójść do beyparku w mieście i poobserwować tamtejszych bladerów. Powinniśmy poznać różne style walki i na ich podstawie opracować różne strategie.

Xiao Yu włożyła sobie do ust naturalnego cukierka i zamyśliła się głęboko.

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Ale czemu tak nagle o tym pomyślałeś?

– Cóż – Da Xiang odchrząknął. – Od długiego czasu robimy praktycznie ten sam trening. Nie chcę, żebyśmy popadli w rutynę lub, co gorsza, zapomnieli o tym, czego się nauczyliśmy, tylko z powodu wygodnych przyzwyczajeń.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, naprawdę pod wrażeniem hartu ducha Da Xianga. Gdyby nie jego sugestie, coś takiego nawet nie przyszłoby jej do głowy. W porównaniu z jego talentem jej pasja do mechaniki wydawała się niczym.

Wstała ze swojego miejsca i chwyciła nieodłączną torbę z narzędziami.

– W takim razie idę od razu. Wrócę, gdy będę coś miała.

* * *

Beypark roił się od aren, a na każdej arenie walczyło wielu świetnych zawodników. Mimo że gdzieniegdzie widziało się także miernoty, Xiao Yu była pewna, że nie zdołałaby pokonać nikogo w tym budynku.

– Od czego powinnam zacząć? Większość z nich stosuje tylko podstawowe chwyty, to mi się nie przyda – mruknęła do siebie.

Nagle w drugim końcu parku zobaczyła zatłoczoną arenę, przy której najwyraźniej powstało jakieś zamieszanie. Podbiegła tam, nie bez trudu próbując przecisnąć się między tłumem.

Nim zdołała dostrzec beye, w oczy rzucili jej się ich właściciele. Jeden z nich, wysoki, przystojny chłopak, wydawał się być bardzo pewny siebie. Po jego stronie stało mnóstwo dopingujących go dziewczyn. Drugi z graczy zaś miał za sobą grupę kumpli, którzy swoimi wrzaskami zagłuszali prawie wszystko na arenie.

– Przepraszam… Z drogi!

Po paru minutach przepychanek Xiao Yu udało się dotrzeć na przód tłumu i wreszcie ujrzeć beye zawodników. Przystojniak walczył Virgo, a drugi – Scorpiem. Mimo oczywistej siły obydwu ten pierwszy miał zdecydowaną przewagę.

– Pokonam cię! Ruszaj, Scorpio!

– Ha, chyba śnisz – mruknął przystojniak.

Virgo przyjął uderzenie, lecz gdy tylko Scorpio go dotknął, został odepchnięty w przeciwną stronę. Bey przystojniaka wydawał się nie ponosić żadnej krzywdy dzięki konwencjonalnym atakom.

– Co to było? – nie dowierzał jego rywal. – Nie poddawaj się, Scorpio!

– To dzięki Spin Trackowi, ED 145. Jego skrzydła obracają się swobodnie i odpierają praktycznie każde frontalne natarcie – wyjaśniła Xiao Yu bardziej do siebie niż do oglądających starcie widzów, ale i tak każdy bardzo wyraźnie usłyszał jej słowa.

– Och? – przystojniak spojrzał na nią jakby z zaskoczeniem. – Proszę, proszę. Więc w tym tłumie znajdują się nie tylko bezmyślni gapie.

Scorpio powtórzył manewr kilka razy, lecz Virgo nie ponosił żadnej szkody; przeciwnie, wydawał się wręcz odbierać moc przeciwnikowi. Rywal przystojniaka był już nielicho wkurzony, a im większa ogarniała go furia, tym zacieklej atakował.

– Utrzymuj pozycję, Virgo – nakazał tylko przystojniak.

Zgodnie z jego poleceniem Virgo stanął i ani myślał ugiąć się przed atakami Scorpio. Jakby go nie zauważał.

– Ej! – wrzasnął koleś. – Walcz honorowo, w ten sposób to żaden pojedynek!

– Daj spokój – przystojniak machnął ręką. – Co się tak przejmujesz? Grunt to dobry wizerunek.

Scorpio po raz kolejny próbował zaatakować, lecz wtedy przeciwnik wykonał w powietrzu skomplikowany ruch i Virgo usunął się z drogi tak łatwo, jakby płynął w powietrzu.

– No nieźle – odezwała się Xiao Yu. – Ruch kołowy oparty o tai chi? To nie jest coś, co potrafi byle kto.

Przystojniak najwyraźniej usłyszał jej słowa, bo rzucił w jej stronę uśmieszek.

– Zaraz zobaczymy, kto tu jest byle kim. Virgo! Atak Srogiej Damy!

To wystarczyło. Scorpia wyrzuciło daleko poza pole gry. Jego właściciel poleciał za nim z krzykiem, a zwycięzca chwycił swojego beya i z dumą przeczesał sobie włosy, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Xiao Yu, która dalej obserwowała arenę.

– Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto w przeciwieństwie do tego motłochu wie coś o Beyblade. Może teraz ty się ze mną zmierzysz? – zaproponował. – Walka ze słabeuszami jest zła dla mojego image’u, przydałby mi się jakiś dobry przeciwnik.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Owszem, miała przy sobie swojego Gemiosa. Mogła się pojedynkować. Ale nie robiła tego na co dzień i wolała unikać pojedynków, w których była kiepska i słaba.

Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziała, że żaden blader nie powinien odrzucać wyzwania.

Co robić?

– Ale… ja nie jestem dobrym przeciwnikiem – wyjąkała.

– Naprawdę? Przecież znasz się na Beyblade.

– Tak, ale nie walczę.

– Niby czemu? Boisz się? – przystojniak prychnął. – Publika czeka, żeby ich bawić! Nie zawiedź ich!

Xiao Yu dotknęła dłonią swojej torby. Już wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru.

– Ugh… Dobra, niech ci będzie.

Pośpiesznie wyciągnęła beya i drżącymi rękami nałożyła go na wyrzutnię.

– Słuchaj, zanim zaczniemy, wyjaśnię ci tylko jedną rzecz – wykrztusiła Xiao Yu. – Nie jestem bladerem, tylko mechanikiem. Mój bey służy mi zazwyczaj tylko do researchu. Z łatwością mnie pokonasz… – zawiesiła głos, kiedy jej przeciwnik zaczął się uśmiechać, i wtedy ona też uniosła kąciki ust – ale założę się, że przedtem uda mi się ciebie czymś zaskoczyć.

– Hoho, ciekawe – ta deklaracja najwyraźniej zrobiła na nim wrażenie. – Walka z piękną mechaniczką, która obiecuje mi niespodziankę? Zapowiada się na niezłe widowisko.

– Zapamiętaj to imię: Feng Xiao Yu. Tak nazywa się mechaniczka, która cię zaskoczy.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy, Feng Xiao Yu. A może to ja, Zhou Xing, zbiję cię z tropu?

Stali naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie szalejąca publika zaczęła odliczanie.

– 3… 2… 1…

– Go shoot!

Beye starły się na samym środku areny. Xiao Yu od razu poczuła siłę ataku Virgo i posłała Gemiosa na bok pola gry.

– Jeśli zaatakuję go frontalnie, stracę dużo energii – szepnęła do siebie. – Na razie muszę go wybadać.

– Uciekasz? W takim razie chętnie sam do ciebie przyjdę! – oznajmił Zhou Xing.

Virgo zbliżył się do Gemiosa i jednym szybkim natarciem odrzucił go prawie na brzeg areny. Skrzydła na Spin Tracku tego beya naprawdę stanowiły zagrożenie, lecz Xiao Yu też miała parę asów w rękawie.

– Nie myśl sobie, że w ten sposób uda ci się wygrać – Xiao Yu uniosła dłonie nad głowę. – Szybkość Gemiosa jest niezrównana. Gemios! Droga Yin!

Bey błyskawicznie odepchnął Virgo i zrobił kilka szybkich okrążeń, które uniemożliwiały dogonienie go. Virgo bezradnie próbował dotrzymać kroku przeciwnikowi, ale nagle zmienił taktykę i zatrzymał się. Gemios gwałtownie skręcił, by uniknąć zderzenia, po czym zatrzymał się w znacznej odległości. Przez dłuższy czas oba beye krążyły po arenie, czekając na odpowiedni moment do ataku.

– No i co? Tylko na tyle cię stać? – Zhou Xing uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Dawaj, Virgo. Diamentowy Uścisk!

– Nie tak szybko. Gemios! Tarcza Yang!

Bey Xiao Yu zrobił szybki unik, a Virgo poleciał na brzeg areny. Zhou Xing zacisnął zęby, lecz zachował spokój. Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się po tak silnym bladerze niczego innego. Sama też nie mogła tracić zimnej krwi, jeśli chciała dotrzymać danego mu słowa.

– Nie warto atakować mnie czymś takim. Dobrze wiem, w którym kierunku poleci bey z takimi właściwościami jak twój – wyjaśniła Xiao Yu.

– Doprawdy? Ale widzisz, jak na razie niczym mnie nie zaskoczyłaś. – Zhou Xing wzruszył ramionami.

– Na razie.

Wiedziała jednak, że musi się pospieszyć. Gemios szybko tracił prędkość obrotową. Nie miała dużo czasu, żeby wyprowadzić atak.

– Dobra, jeśli nie zamierzasz się ruszyć, sam to zakończę. Virgo—

– Gemios! Specjalny Atak, Dusza Światła i Mroku!

Z beya Xiao Yu wyłoniły się dwie postaci w powłóczystych szatach i z wachlarzami – jedna spowita w czarnym, druga w białym świetle. Obie ruszyły na zaskoczonego Virgo i zaatakowały go z obu stron, czym zupełnie wybiły go z równowagi.

– Co to jest?! – wykrzyknął Zhou Xing. – Trzymaj się, Virgo!

– To jest właśnie Nightmare Gemios, bey o podwójnej naturze – rzekła Xiao Yu. – Wszystko na tym świecie składa się z sił Yin Yang, a ten bey potrafi je kontrolować.

Virgo zaczynał zwalniać, ale Xiao Yu nie miała złudzeń – jej siła kończyła się równie szybko. Walka miała rozstrzygnąć się w ciągu najbliższych sekund, a tymczasem Zhou Xing zamarł zdumiony.

Nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać i Xiao Yu wiedziała o tym.

– Gadanie. Yin Yang? Pokaż mu, gdzie jego miejsce, Virgo!

Bey zaczął zataczać kręgi, po czym z ogromnym impetem zaatakował. Specjalny Atak Gemiosa nie został przełamany, lecz jego siła wkrótce się wyczerpała, a postaci Yin Yang rozwiały się jak dym. Wtedy Virgo z łatwością uderzył i wybił ledwo kręcącego się Gemiosa z pola gry.

Xiao Yu odetchnęła ciężko, osuwając się na kolana. Walka naprawdę ją wyczerpała.

– Hm. –  Zhou Xing chwycił beya z niezadowoloną miną. – Straciłem na to stanowczo za dużo czasu. To złe dla mojego wizerunku.

– Ale chyba jednak udało mi się ciebie zaskoczyć – Xiao Yu posłała mu z dołu uśmieszek.

Na te słowa Zhou Xing tylko zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie ciesz się tak. Jeszcze o mnie usłyszysz, Feng Xiao Yu.

To rzekłszy, odwrócił się i odszedł, pozostawiając dziewczynę z mętlikiem w głowie.

* * *

Nastał wieczór. Większość bladerów ze Świątyni dalej trenowała bez wytchnienia.

– I co? Opracowałaś strategię? – spytał Da Xiang, kiedy Xiao Yu wróciła z beyparku.

– Niezupełnie, ale… stoczyłam pojedynek.

– Pojedynek?! – zdumała się Mei Mei.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Chi Yun.

– Nie, spoko. Muszę tylko trochę odsapnąć.

Usiadła na fotelu w pawilonie, a przyjaciele otoczyli ją, wyczekując relacji z bitwy.

– Koleś, z którym walczyłam, był niesamowity. To silny gracz, który znał tai chi. Myślę, że to może przydać mi się do strategii – przyznała.

– Tai chi? – Da Xiang zamyślił się. – To rzeczywiście niezwykłe.

* * *

Przez resztę dnia Xiao Yu zaszyła się w pokoju, analizując pojedynek aż do późnej nocy.

– Zhou Xing i Virgo, tak…? Bardzo ciekawe…


	3. Droga do Big Bang Bladers!

Następnego dnia Xiao Yu wbiegła do Świątyni Beylin jak na skrzydłach, nie zważając na zmęczenie po długiej wspinaczce. Z wrażenia prawie upuściła swojego palmtopa, na którym wyświetlona była strona internetowa.

– Hej, ludzie! Mam niesamowite wieści!

– Co? Co się stało?

Z wszystkich aren Świątyni zaczęli wyłaniać się bladerzy, a potem także Da Xiang, Mei Mei i Chi Yun. Wszyscy otoczyli Xiao Yu, wyraźnie zaciekawieni.

– Na stronie WBBA pojawiło się ogłoszenie. Urządzają mistrzostwa świata w Beyblade, Big Bang Bladers, a eliminacje do drużyny chińskiej zaczynają się już niedługo!

Wszyscy wydali zadziwione westchnienie, a potem kilkadziesiąt par oczy przeniosło się na Da Xianga.

– Oczywiście bierzecie udział – ni to stwierdziła, ni to spytała Xiao Yu.

– Oczywiście – wyszczerzył się Da Xiang. – To nasza szansa, rozumiecie? Rozsławimy Świątynię Beylin na całym świecie. Wchodzicie w to, Chi Yun? Mei Mei?

– Pewnie!

– Tak!

– Super! – ucieszyła się Xiao Yu. – Do tego będziecie potrzebowali wielu nowych informacji i taktyk. Natychmiast polecę do miasta się tym zająć.

– Tylko uważaj na tego zahukanego typa od tai chi. Okropność! – ostrzegła ją Mei Mei.

– Nie zahukanego, Mei Mei. Zadufanego – poprawił ją Chi Yun.

– Ach…!

* * *

Od tej pory Xiao Yu chodziła do beyparków codziennie, lecz więcej nie spotkała już Zhou Xinga. Zaczynała myśleć, że może porzucił Beyblade, gdyż szkodziło to jego wizerunkowi. Zamiast tego oglądała jednak bitwy innych silnych bladerów, a jej baza danych beyów powiększała się coraz bardziej. Świątynia Beylin miała dzięki temu sporą przewagę w opracowywaniu taktyk.

Aż wreszcie nadszedł dzień eliminacji. Arena była przepełniona masą świetnych zawodników, w tym wielu ze Świątyni Beylin. Xiao Yu stawiła się tam z przyjaciółmi, lecz sama postanowiła tylko obserwować wszystko z widowni.

– Dacie sobie radę. – pożegnała ich. – Wierzę w was.

– Nie zawiedziemy cię – zapewnił Da Xiang.

Skinęli na siebie głową i rozeszli – Da Xiang, Chi Yun i Mei Mei w stronę gromadzących się graczy, Xiao Yu na arenę. Atmosfera rosła z każdą sekundą.

Wreszcie uderzono w gong oznajmiający początek zawodów. Cała widownia i uczestnicy wstrzymali oddech.

– Witam was, narodzie chiński! Oto wielki dzień, eliminacje do turnieju Big Bang Bladers! – wykrzyknął DJ, wymachując dłońmi w powietrzu. – Frekwencja jest ogromna, to dobrze! Wyjaśniam zasady!

Telebim znajdujący się za nim pokazał wiele aren z różnych zakątków Chin. Jako najludniejszy kraj na świecie również aren eliminacyjnych mieli najwięcej na świecie. Xiao Yu nie wyobrażała sobie, jak wielu bladerów brało właśnie udział w rozgrywkach. Pewnie więcej, niż populacja niejednego państwa.

– Pojedynki toczą się przez godzinę, jednocześnie na wielu arenach. Za uśpienie beya przeciwnika zdobywacie jeden punkt, a za wyautowanie dwa punkty! Najlepsza czwórka weźmie potem udział w pojedynkach mających wyłonić, kto z nich zostanie liderem, a kto jedynie rezerwowym!

– Więc tylko najlepsza czwórka przechodzi dalej? Co za niesamowite zawody – mruknął ktoś siedzący obok Xiao Yu.

– Założę się, że mnóstwo osób będzie miało tyle samo punktów. To bez sensu. – odezwał się inny.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła Xiao Yu. – Większość odpadnie w przedbiegach. W wielu walkach toczonych jednocześnie szybko wyłoni się elita kilkunastu najsilniejszych osób, a kolejne kilka z nich też odpadnie z powodu wyczerpania. Czwórka to idealna liczba.

Malkontenci umilkli, najwyraźniej nie zastanawiając się wcześniej nad takim aspektem zawodów. Zresztą i tak nie było już czasu na rozmowy, DJ palił się do rozpoczęcia, a gracze już stali na arenach.

– Wszyscy gotowi? To zaczynamy!

Publika jak na komendę zaczęła odliczać.

– 3, 2, 1, go shoot!

W wszyscy naraz wystrzelili swoje beye. Niemal w tej samej sekundzie mnóstwo słabych bladerów zostało pokonanych; ci lepsi natomiast od razu zgarnęli kilka punktów za wyautowanie. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami pojawiło się wielu utalentowanych zawodników. Ze swojego miejsca Xiao Yu widziała, że jej kumple radzą sobie doskonale.

– Do dzieła, macie to w kieszeni…

* * *

– Koniec czasu! Przerwijcie walki! Zaraz zobaczymy, jak to wszystko wygląda!

Godzina pojedynków minęła jak z bicza strzelił. Niektórzy zawodnicy jeszcze nie zdołali nawet zatrzymać beyów, ale to nie miało znaczenia; punkty już były zliczane. Na telebimie szybko przesuwały się twarze i liczby. Ogromna masa bladerów odpadała jeden po drugim.

– Średni wynik bladerów to 51, ale zwycięzcy mają dużo więcej. Oto reprezentacyjna czwórka!!

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy, gdy tabela wyników powoli zwalniała w kierunku czołowych miejsc. Wreszcie na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie czarnowłosej dziewczyny w czerwonej chińskiej sukience.

– Miejsce czwarte: Mei Mei, która zdobyła trzysta punktów! Brawoooo!

– Tak, świetnie, Mei Mei! – krzyknęła uradowana Xiao Yu, gdy przyjaciółka odnalazła ją na widowni i pomachała, triumfując.

– Miejsce trzecie: Zhou Xing, zdobywca punktów czterystu!

Bladerzy rozstąpili się przed spokojnie stojącym zawodnikiem, a Xiao Yu zatkało. Nie było wątpliwości. To ten sam chłopak, który wcześniej wyzwał ją na pojedynek.

– Aż tak wielka różnica punktów między nim i Mei Mei… Co to za koleś? – szepnęła.

– Miejsce drugie: Li Chi Yun z wynikiem czterysta dwiadzieścia!

Chi Yun tylko zamknął oczy, jakby ten wynik zupełnie go nie dziwił.

– I wreszcie zdobywca pięciuset punktów, Wang Da Xiang!

Widownia zaczęła wiwatować. Xiao Yu też miała ochotę wykrzykiwać kumplom gratulacje, ale coś ją powstrzymywało.

Zhou Xing nie należał do Świątyni Beylin i stał w pewnej odległości w stosunku do trójki, która przecież wkrótce miała utworzyć z nim drużynę. Da Xiang i reszta również mierzyli go podejrzliwym, choć pozbawionym niechęci wzrokiem, zachowując odpowiedni dystans. Napięcie między nimi niemal było widoczne.

– Stało się, czterej reprezentanci Chin wyłonieni! Teraz czas na dwie bitwy, które wyłonią lidera i rezerwowego. Uwaga, uwaga: Mei Mei kontra Zhou Xing i Chi Yun kontra Da Xiang!

Tłum szalał. Wszyscy znali Świątynię Beylin, ale fakt, że do grona chińskich reprezentantów dołączył nikomu nieznany Zhou Xing, wywołał nie lada sensację. Mimo że zdobył więcej punktów od Mei Mei, wszyscy oczekiwali po niej łatwego zwycięstwa.

Xiao Yu sama nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

Przeciwnicy stanęli na arenie. Wydawali się być spokojni i pewni siebie, co jeszcze bardziej podgrzewało atmosferę. Nie pomagał też doping podekscytowanego DJa.

– No to zaczynamy walkę! 3, 2, 1!

– Go shoot!

Beye ruszyły.

– Ruszaj, Aquario! Szybujący Ognisty Ptak!

Mei Mei nie zwlekała, od razu przystępując do Specjalnego Ataku, jednak Virgo dzięki skrzydłom Spin Tracka z łatwością odparł cios. Xiao Yu pożałowała, że nie wyjaśniła przyjaciółce wcześniej właściwości beya Zhou Xinga. Ale skąd miała wiedzieć, że ten koleś wyskoczy jak diabeł z pudełka, i na dodatek będzie z nią walczył?

– Nie zamierzam się z tobą patyczkować. – mruknął Zhou Xing. – Virgo! Taniec Tysiąca Ciosów!

– Och nie! Aquario!

Ku zgrozie Xiao Yu, bey Mei Mei nawet nie zdołał się poruszyć pod serią szybkich ataków Virgo. Adeptka Świątyni Beylin z całą pewnością należała do najlepszych graczy w kraju, czego dowodem zresztą były te zawody… ale w tamtym momencie dostawała od Zhou Xinga zaskakująco mocne baty.

– Stój, Aquario! Odeprzyj atak!

Wreszcie zdołała się przeciwstawić, ale kiedy Virgo został odrzucony na drugą stronę areny, Aquario miał już tak mało energii, że Xiao Yu mimowolnie wydała z siebie bezsilny jęk.

– Phi, dosyć tego. Cenię swój czas. – Zhou Xing wyrzucił ramiona wysoko w górę, najwyraźniej korzystając z jakiegoś manewru tai chi. – Specjalny Atak! Miecz Błękitnego Smoka!

Mei Mei stanęła jak wryta. Nikt z widowni nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć okiem. W ułamku sekundy atak Virgo wyrzucił Aquario daleko poza pole gry, całkowicie pozbawionego energii. Bitwa została rozstrzygnięta błyskawicznie.

– C-co tu się właśnie wydarzyło!! – wrzasnął DJ. – Zhou Xing w mgnieniu oka pokonuje Mei Mei, czyniąc z niej rezerwową i zapewniając sobie poczesne miejsce w chińskiej reprezentacji!

Xiao Yu nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Owszem,  przekonała się na własnej skórze, że Zhou Xing to silny gracz. Ale w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałaby, że pokona Mei Mei… i to z taką łatwością, prawie bez wysiłku!

Chi Yun przypadł do zrozpaczonej przyjaciółki, która przygnębiona po porażce osunęła się na kolana. Tymczasem Zhou Xing przywołał swojego beya i wyciągnął go w stronę widowni… w stronę Xiao Yu. Jakby chciał jej coś udowodnić.

– Dobra, ludzie! Jesteście gotowi na drugą bitwę? Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie jeszcze lepsza niż pierwsza! Zapraszamy zawodników, Chi Yuna i Da Xianga!

Tutaj Xiao Yu była spokojna, wiedziała też, kto zwycięży. I wiedziała, że oni również. Mimo wszystko obaj stanęli na arenie z pogodnymi minami, świadomi, że cokolwiek się stanie, razem pojadą na mistrzostwa.

– Nie zamierzam być dla ciebie łagodny – oznajmił z zadowoleniem Chi Yun.

– Ani ja dla ciebie. – uśmiechnął się Da Xiang. – Zaczynajmy.

DJ wyciągnął w górę dłoń.

– 3, 2, 1!

– Go shoot!

– Lacerta! Żelazny Mur!

Ten ruch od razu uświadomił Xiao Yu, co zamierzał zrobić Chi Yun. Chciał przedłużyć walkę dzięki swojej niesamowitej obronie, która przynajmniej na jakiś czas miała powstrzymać ataki Giraffe. Sprytne, ale na dłuższą metę nie miało większego sensu – zwłaszcza że w końcu Chi Yun i tak musiał wykonać ruch.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Najwyraźniej chłopcy chcieli przede wszystkim dobrze się bawić.

– Atakuj, Giraffe! – krzyknął Da Xiang.

Atak nie przebił Żelaznego Muru, lecz Lacerta wyraźnie opadła z sił. Ludzie podnieśli niesamowity wrzask. Zadziwiające, jak szybko potrafiła zmieniać się sympatia tłumu.

Po wyprowadzeniu ciosu Giraffe odbiła się na kraniec areny. Chi Yun postanowił to wykorzystać.

– Teraz! Cios Huraganowego Miecza!

Da Xiang jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby dał się zaskoczyć.

– Chrzest Ognia!

Stadionem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Dym zasłonił arenę, a kiedy opadł, ukazał zatrzymaną Lacertę i wciąż silną Giraffe. Da Xiang z uśmiechem przywołał beya i w triumfalnym geście uniósł go do góry.

– O tak!! – krzyknął DJ. – Już po wszystkim! Wang Da Xiang zostaje liderem reprezentacji Chin!

– Brawo, koledzy! – Xiao Yu wstała, klaszcząc z wielką radością.

Cała trójka pomachała jej, a ona odpowiedziała im z równie wielkim entuzjazmem.

Chińska drużyna – jej drużyna – została utworzona.

* * *

Kiedy zamieszanie nieco ucichło, grupa została zaproszona do biura chińskiej filii WBBA, by podpisać potrzebne deklaracje. Nie mając co robić, Xiao Yu postanowiła udać się z powrotem do Świątyni, by tam na nich poczekać.

Nie uszła jednak daleko, kiedy usłyszała za sobą głos Mei Mei.

– Hej, Xiao Yu! Zaczekaj!

– Mei Mei! – odwróciła się do niej z lekkim zdziwieniem. – Gratulacje za dostanie się do drużyny, ale co tu robisz? Myślałam, że podpisujecie papiery?

– Jak się okazuje, każdy zespół musi mieć sportowego pomocnika. No wiesz, kogoś od mechaniki i tych spraw. – wyjaśniła Mei Mei. – To chyba oczywiste, że ty musisz być naszym.

– Co? Ja? – zdumiała się Xiao Yu.

– A niby kto? Mechanik zespołu Wang Hu Zhong!

Dziewczyna zamrugała, zaskoczona obco brzmiącą nazwą, ale kiedy dotarł do niej sens słów przyjaciółki, roześmiała się.

– Rozumiem. Dobrze, prowadź mnie.

Dziewczyny ruszyły z powrotem do biura. Kiedy dotarły do pomieszczenia, reszta drużyny już tam była. Wszyscy, nie licząc Zhou Xinga, powitali ją uśmiechem.

– Xiao Yu. Cieszę się, że się zgodziłaś – odezwał się Da Xiang.

– Jak mogłabym wam odmówić? – odparła Xiao Yu, uśmiechając się pokojowo. – Fajnie, że mogę z wami pojechać i na coś się przydać.

– Hej, zaraz, a co ty tu robisz?

Właścicielem zaskoczonego głosu był Zhou Xing. Xiao Yu spojrzała na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, lecz naraz pojęła, co go tak zdziwiło.

– Ja? Nie mówiłam, że bywam w Świątyni Beylin?

– Nie.

– Wy się znacie? – nie rozumiał Da Xiang.

– To jest właśnie ten koleś, z którym jakiś czas temu stoczyłam pojedynek – wyjaśniła Xiao Yu. – Przyznam, że nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj zobaczyć.

– Ani ja ciebie – prychnął Zhou Xing.

– W takim razie wszyscy będziemy się teraz widywać – stwierdziła pogodnie Mei Mei. – Jesteśmy drużyną, prawda?

Każdy kolejno podpisał się na kartce, jaką dali im ludzie z WBBA. Xiao Yu umieściłą swoje nazwisko w rubryce „Sportowy pomocnik”. Nazwa ta wydała jej się przesadzona, ale w sumie całkiem miła.

– Będziemy niepokonani, prawda? – oznajmił dumnie Chi Yun.

– Tak. Wygramy mistrzostwa, będziemy najlepsi na świecie. – zgodził się Da Xiang.

Rozległo się zirytowane chrząknięcie. Przyjaciele przerwali rozmowę i zobaczyli, że Zhou Xing odwraca się, zamierzając odejść.

– Ej, Zhou Xing – zatrzymał go Da Xiang. – Mamy stanowić drużynę. Nasza grupa trenuje w Świątyni Beylin. Zapraszamy cię do nas, masz ogromny talent.

– Nie, dzięki, stary. – mruknął Zhou Xing.

Bladerzy popatrzyli po sobie, lecz nim zdążyli choćby ruszyć palcem, chłopak zniknął za drzwiami. Xiao Yu uniosła bezradnie ręce, jakby próbując to jakoś wyjaśnić. Chi Yun westchnął zirytowany.

Zapowiadało się, że zanim mistrzostwa nadejdą, będą musieli poradzić sobie z pewnym upartym gościem.


	4. Uparty koleś

Xiao Yu minęła tłum rozwrzeszczanych bladerów i westchnęła ciężko.

Odkąd reprezentacja Chin do Big Bang Bladers została wybrana, jej wypady na miasto celem rozeznania terenu nie tyle straciły sens, co były znacznie utrudnione. Wielu znakomitych graczy opuściło Chiny, by szukać szczęścia w reprezentacjach innych krajów, pozostawiając miernoty na miejscu – a to już kompletnie załamywało szukającą inspiracji Xiao Yu. Beyparki przestały być już miejscem ciekawych walk, zamiast tego goszcząc dziecinne przepychanki sfrustrowanych frajerów. Czasami też, choć rzadko, Xiao Yu była rozpoznawana jako pomocnik drużyny Wang Hu Zhong, przez co reszta dnia upływała jej na opędzaniu się od zaciekawionych gapiów.

Wkurzało ją takie marnotrawienie czasu.

Tego dnia wybrała się po prostu na spacer, mając nadzieję na odrobinę spokoju i natchnienia. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Nawet tutaj dzieciaki ganiały z beyami, próbując naśladować swoich idoli. Xiao Yu nie spodziewała się jednak, że napotka… oczywiście kolejny rozkrzyczany tłum.

Z rezygnacją postanowiła podejść i sprawdzić, co się dzieje.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, jednym z walczących był Zhou Xing, jak zwykle w towarzystwie tłumu dziewczątek. Jego przeciwnik był napakowany i przynajmniej pół metra wyższy, lecz Zhou Xingowi nie drgnęła nawet brew. Za nim na nogach słaniał się mały dzieciak, a obok niego leżał połamany bey.

Xiao Yu szybko dodała dwa do dwóch i choć wynik naprawdę ją zaskoczył, natychmiast dopadła do tłumu po stronie Zhou Xinga.

– Ruszaj, Orso! – ryknął napakowany gość.

– Unik, Virgo – odparł spokojnie Zhou Xing.

To był mądry ruch. Ogromna masa Rock Orso mogła poważnie zaszkodzić Virgo; na szczęście unik sprawił, że bey przeciwnika tylko zachwiał się bezradnie.

– Dobre zagranie – szepnęła, a wtedy Zhou Xing zauważył jej obecność.

– Znowu ty? – uniósł brew. – Jestem gotów pomyśleć, że wpadłem ci w oko.

– Nie gadaj, tylko skup się na walce – odburknęła Xiao Yu. – Takie uniki na dłuższą metę nie pomogą ci wygrać.

– Przecież wiem!

– Skończ już gadać! – wrzasnął napakowaniec. – Orso! Cios Niedźwiedziej Łapy!

Orso z ogromną szybkością natarł na Virgo. Xiao Yu była zaskoczona, że tak masywny bey mógł być tak szybki. Virgo nie miał czasu na gwałtowne uniki.

– Szybko, użyj tego swojego Diamentowego Bum czy coś takiego – zakomenderowała Xiao Yu. – Tylko tak zneutralizujesz natarcie frontalne!

– Chyba chodzi ci o to – mruknął Zhou Xing. – Virgo! Diamentowy Uścisk!

Bey zaczął bardzo szybko drgać, a kiedy uderzył w niego Orso, ten błyskawicznie wybił go w górę. Orso wylądował daleko w krzakach, zupełnie zatrzymany.

Tłum wydał zachwycone westchnienie, a dziewczyny zapiszczały. Chowający się za Zhou Xingem dzieciak klasnął w dłonie. Sam Zhou Xing zaczął posyłać wszystkim uśmiechy i machać, jakby był jakimś gwiazdorem filmowym.

– Dobrze, dobrze, dziękuję wszystkim! Już po widowisku, ale nie przegapcie następnego!

Xiao Yu pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, kiedy zaskoczona gawiedź zaczęła się rozchodzić, dyskutując o „fantastycznej walce najlepszego bladera Chin”. Wtem jednak coś sobie przypomniała. Nikt z ludzi nie zwracał uwagi na dzieciaka z rozwalonym beyem. Chłopczyk chlipał, więc Xiao Yu kucnęła przy nim, starając się wyglądać możliwie jak najprzyjaźniej.

– Cześć! – uśmiechnęła się. – Ten zły pan zniszczył ci beya?

– Tak – wychlipał chłopczyk i pokazał Xiao Yu części.

Na ich widok musiała z trudem powstrzymać westchnienie ulgi. Bey nie był zniszczony, tylko po prostu rozkręcony.

– Daj mi go. Naprawię.

Zhou Xing ze zmarszczonymi brwiami patrzył, jak Xiao Yu wyciąga z torby klucz i zręcznym ruchem składa beya do kupy. Dzieciakowi rozbłysły oczy. Po chwili dysk wyglądał jak nowy.

– Proszę. Na przyszłość uważaj – Xiao Yu wręczyła mu beya.

– Będę! Dziękuję, jiejie!

Chłopiec zerwał się z miejsca i jak huragan pobiegł w głąb parku. Xiao Yu wstała, patrząc za nim, a potem podejrzliwie spojrzała na Zhou Xinga.

– Pomogłeś mu – rzuciła.

– Co? – Zhou Xing udawał, że nie rozumie. – Ja tylko pokonałem tamtego dziwaka. To ty naprawiłaś mu beya. Zresztą, obrona słabszych jest dobra dla oceny publicznej – wyszczerzył się.

– Przecież nikt nie wiedział, co tu się stało przed walką.

Zhou Xing wytrzymał spojrzenie Xiao Yu, ale nic już nie powiedział. Dziewczyna przez chwilę zachowała poważną minę, a potem wyszczerzyła się.

– Pomogłeś mu, prawda?

– No i co z tego? Co to za różnica? – chłopak skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, wyraźnie speszony. – Ty byś zrobiła to samo.

– Ja bym przegrała – stwierdziła z zadowoleniem Xiao Yu. – Właśnie dlatego to ty pokonałeś napastnika, a ja naprawiłam zepsutego beya.

Naraz oboje zaczęli chichotać. Śmiali się jak para wariatów, aż rozbolały ich brzuchy. Xiao Yu ze śmiechu wylądowała na ziemi, ale i Zhou Xing nie wyglądał dużo lepiej.

Kiedy już się uspokoili, dziewczyna nagle spoważniała.

– Hej, Zhou Xing. Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś odwiedzić Świątynię Beylin?

– Hę? Niby po co? – najeżył się chłopak.

– No wiesz… Jesteś teraz członkiem drużyny Wang Hu Zhong. Powinieneś chyba poznać bliżej swoich kolegów, trenować z nimi. – Xiao Yu zawiesiła wzrok gdzieś w oddali. – Drużyna opiera się na współpracy, a nie będzie współpracy, jeśli będziesz unikał swojego zespołu.

Zhou Xing zrobił niezadowoloną minę. Nie bacząc na to, Xiao Yu swoim wzrokiem wywiercała w nim dziurę; wreszcie westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Rany, czy wy wszyscy jesteście tacy upierdliwi? – przeczesał sobie włosy palcami. – Dobra, pójdę, ale tylko raz.

– Naprawdę? – dziewczyna zamrugała.

– Prowadź, zanim zmienię zdanie!

– Och, tak. Jasne.

Czy te całe eliminacje naprawdę musiały być bardziej skomplikowane od samych zawodów?

* * *

Xiao Yu z lekkim speszeniem wyjaśniła, że do Świątyni prowadzą dwie drogi, lecz niestety nie jest w stanie pokazać mu tej trudniejszej. Zhou Xing pokiwał tylko głową i udali się na górę drogą łatwiejszą. Mimo tego kiedy doszli na górę, dziewczyna sapała jak bladerzy po ostrym treningu.

– Hej, serio jest aż tak kiepsko? – spytał niedowierzający Zhou Xing.

– Nie myśl, że jestem z tego zadowolona… – stęknęła Xiao Yu.

– Co tu się dzieje?

Nagle ktoś przerwał ich rozmowę. Xiao Yu podniosła wzrok i ujrzała stojącego na placu Da Xianga, który mierzył nowego przybysza podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Och, Da Xiang – jej głos zabrzmiał niemal błagalnie. – Namówiłam go, żeby do nas przyszedł, w końcu mamy być drużyną.

Lider Wang Hu Zhong tylko zmarszczył brwi. Zhou Xing nie pozostawał mu dłużny, przywdziewając na twarz sztandarowy grymas. Napięcie między nimi było niemal wyczuwalne. Xiao Yu wstrzymała oddech, nie wiedząc, co się dalej stanie.

Da Xiang jako pierwszy uległ.

– Cóż, zapraszamy – rzekł, rozkładając ramiona. – Nasz system treningowy jest najlepszy w całych Chinach, ale ostrzegam, że nie będzie łatwo.

– Heh, nie zamierzam iść na łatwiznę – prychnął Zhou Xing – ale nie mam też ochoty na wasze treningi.

– Co? – wyrwało się Xiao Yu, kątem oka widząc, że na placu pojawili się też Chi Yun i Mei Mei.

– Pomyślcie tylko. – Zhou Xing wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli wasz system treningowy jest taki cudowny, to czemu tak łatwo wygrałem z nią?

Wycelował palec w zaskoczoną Mei Mei, która dosłownie skamieniała. Chi Yun i Da Xiang też wydawali się zaskoczeni. W słowach Zhou Xinga rzeczywiście tkwiło ziarno prawdy.

– Ja… Byłam za słaba – Mei Mei bezsilnie schyliła głowę. – Natychmiast rozpocznę intensywniejszy trening.

– Poczekaj – przerwała Xiao Yu. – Owszem, Zhou Xing, jesteś bardzo silny. Ale to nie oznacza, że nie musisz ciężko pracować. Nawet największy talent bez rozwijania go zaniknie.

– I co z tego? – chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Nie zależy mi na nie wiadomo jakich osiągach. Wystarczy, żeby robić dobre wrażenie.

Sądząc po jego minie, Da Xiang wydawał się być coraz bardziej poirytowany postawą nowego członka drużyny.

– Jako lider grupy wymagam od ciebie zaangażowania! – huknął.

– Dobrze, masz je – odparł obojętnie Zhou Xing. – Ale nie każcie mi robić tego waszego bezsensownego treningu. Skoro pokonałem tamtą laskę, to chyba przyznacie, że nie jest mi potrzebny.

– Mimo to nie powinieneś się alienować od drużyny. – zaprotestowała Xiao Yu.

– Ech, dobra!

Zhou Xing pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej pomiętą kartkę i długopis. Szybko coś nim nabazgrał, wcisnął papier w dłoń Xiao Yu i odwrócił się w stronę bramy do Świątyni.

– To mój numer. Jesteście zadowoleni?

Xiao Yu nie poruszyła się, całkowicie oniemiała, podobnie zresztą jak Chi Yun i Mei Mei. Da Xiang zaciskał ze złością pięści.

– No, to ja spadam. To jest ta trudniejsza droga, prawda? – Zhou Xing wskazał ścieżkę między skałami. – To narka!

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim i przez chwilę na placu panowała niesamowita cisza. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia o ziemię. Xiao Yu obróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła, że to Da Xiang ze złością tupnął nogą w podłogę pawilonu.

– Jakim cudem do naszej drużyny trafił taki lekkoduch?!

– Niewiarygodne – mruknął Chi Yun. – Jego talent jest oczywisty, ale ten brak powagi mnie zadziwia.

– Co za duet! – dorzuciła Mei Mei.

– Nie duet, tylko tupet.

– Ech…!

– Macie rację, ale jednak… – Xiao Yu zamyśliła się. – Kiedy go wcześniej spotkałam, bronił małego chłopca przed jednym z tych wandali, którzy niszczą cudze beye. Nie może być złą osobą…

– To nie ma znaczenia. Nie pozwolę hańbić honoru Świątyni Beylin. – przerwał ostro Da Xiang. – Muszę cię prosić, Xiao Yu, żebyś miała na niego oko. Jeśli nie zamierza trenować w Świątyni, powinien przynajmniej robić coś poza nią.

– Um, jasne – Xiao Yu westchnęła w duchu, już ciesząc się na bardzo ciekawe spotkania z upartym bladerem. Sama radość.

– Gdyby potrzebne było zmuszenie go do walki, pomożemy ci. A teraz – twarz Da Xianga nagle złagodniała – może zmierzymy się w bitwie drużynowej, przyjaciele? Całą czwórką, jak za dawnych czasów?

Przyjaciele zrobili zdziwione miny.

– Co? Ja też? – zdumiała się Xiao Yu.

– Jak to, już zapomniałaś o naszej formacji? – uśmiechnął się Da Xiang.

Jak na komendę w głowie dziewczyny pokazały się wspomnienia – wspomnienia z pojedynków, jakie kiedyś razem stoczyli, nie bacząc na ograniczenia stawiane przez jej słabe ciało. Ich przyjaźń potrafiła patrzeć dalej niż tylko na fakt, że Xiao Yu nie mogła walczyć na całość.

To były dobre czasy.

– Nie, pewnie, że nie – uśmiechnęła się. – Dobrze, walczmy.

Jak za dawnych lat podzielili się na drużyny: Da Xiang z Xiao Yu i Chi Yun z Mei Mei. Od dawna tak nie walczyli i Xiao Yu wiedziała, że stara strategia nie będzie już tak skuteczna. Jej przyjaciele wciąż się rozwijali, byli coraz lepsi. Ona nie.

– No to zaczynamy – zakomenderował Da Xiang. – 3, 2, 1!

– Go shoot!

Giraffe od razu zaczęła krążyć wokół Gemiosa. Aquario i Lacerta próbowały zaatakować Xiao Yu, lecz Da Xiang bronił jej z ogromną skutecznością. Ilekroć któryś z beyów próbował do niej dotrzeć, Giraffe odpychała go twardo jak skała.

– Dobra, nie mam czasu do stracenia – zawołała Xiao Yu. – Gemios! Dusza Światła i Mroku!

Niezwykły atak dwóch pierwiastków ruszył na przeciwników, zbijając ich beye na brzeg areny, lecz Xiao Yu wiedziała: to nie zadziała. Dawniej czasem udawało jej się w ten sposób uśpić jednego z rywali, ale to było kiedyś. Obecnie zarówno Mei Mei, jak i Chi Yun mogli kpić z jej ataku, tak jak kpi się z drobnego wietrzyku chcącego powalić górę.

– Ładny ruch – pochwalił ją mimo wszystko Da Xiang, na co uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– To na nic! Lacerta! – krzyknął Chi Yun. – Cios Huraganowego Miecza!

Atak chłopaka nie wyrządził żadnej krzywdy Giraffe, lecz gdyby nie formacja, Gemios zostałby pokonany. Xiao Yu sapnęła. Jak to możliwe, że zmęczyła się tak szybko?

Widząc, co się święci, Da Xiang uniósł dłoń do góry.

– Kończmy to! Giraffe, Chrzest Ognia!

Xiao Yu szybko uciekła na drugi koniec pola gry. Giraffe uwolniła swój najlepszy atak, wyrzucając Aquario z areny i usypiając Lacertę.

– Hah… Brawo, Da Xiang – Xiao Yu z uśmiechem zamknęła oczy.

– Nieźle ci poszło. Naprawdę. – stwierdził lider drużyny.

– Nie, nie. Jestem w jeszcze gorszej formie niż zwykle. Ale skoro już jesteśmy przy dawnych czasach – wyciągnęła do niego dłoń – może pozwolisz mi przyjrzeć się Giraffe?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i podał jej swojego beya. Xiao Yu przysunęła go sobie blisko twarzy. Był piękny. Utrzymany w doskonałym stanie, rozwinięty dzięki sile ducha swojego właściciela. Mechaniczka mimowolnie uniosła kąciki ust.

Oddała Giraffe Da Xiangowi.

– Nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy. – stwierdziła. – Już nie.

– Mylisz się – zaprzeczył. – Wszyscy jej potrzebujemy.

Xiao Yu popatrzyła na dyskutujących po drugiej stronie areny Chi Yuna i Mei Mei. Najwyraźniej kłócili się o to, jakiej formacji powinni byli użyć, by powstrzymać Chrzest Ognia. Zdania były podzielone, lecz Xiao Yu widziała ich silną więź i determinację, by być coraz lepszymi.

Popatrzyła na Da Xianga, który pokiwał głową. Jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że choć w Beyblade jest kiepska, jej inne umiejętności są ich paczce koniecznie potrzebne.

Że nie jest bezużyteczna.


	5. Trening czyni mistrza świata

– Że co? Mei Mei i Chi Yun jadą do Japonii?

Xiao Yu zamrugała, pewna, że się przesłyszała, lecz na twarzy Da Xianga nie drgnęła nawet brew. Chi Yun tylko wzruszył ramionami, a Mei Mei posłała przyjaciółce uśmieszek.

Coś tu było mocno nie tak.

– Niedługo odbywają się tam eliminacje do Big Bang Bladers, tak? A Japończycy będą naszymi pierwszymi przeciwnikami. No co? – Da Xiang zmarszczył brwi na widok zaskoczonej miny Xiao Yu. – Czemu się tak dziwisz? Przecież to ty sprawdzałaś wszystko na stronie WBBA.

– Racja… – westchnęła dziewczyna. Z tego wszystkiego najważniejsze sprawy zupełnie wyleciały jej z głowy.

– Musimy poznać naszych przeciwników, ich mocne i słabe strony. To klucz do zwycięstwa, dlatego Chi Yun i Mei Mei zajmą się tym zadaniem.

– Oczywiście! – przytaknęła Mei Mei. – Wrócimy z masą ciekawych danych!

– Możecie na nas liczyć – zapewnił Chi Yun.

Xiao Yu nic już nie powiedziała, lekko skonfundowana całą sytuacją, i tylko mocniej zacisnęła ramiona na trzymanych właśnie plikach. Kiedy jej przyjaciele oddalili się do swoich zajęć, zrezygnowana odnalazła oparcie na najbliższej ścianie.

– Jadą do Japonii. A ja znowu muszę sama użerać się z problematycznymi jednostkami, tak? – parsknęła sama do siebie.

* * *

W rzeczywistości nic z tego jej nie przeszkadzało; czasem lubiła po prostu na wszelki wypadek ponarzekać. Z radością odprowadziła kumpli na autobus na lotnisko, a potem spacerkiem wróciła z Da Xiangem do miasta. Dzień był słoneczny i ciepły, a wokół krążyło wiele dzieciaków i nastolatków, szukających wyzwania albo po prostu cieszących się piękną pogodą.

– Idziesz trenować? – spytała Da Xianga, kiedy dotarli do centrum.

– Tak – odparł z determinacją, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Uniósł ramiona do góry i rozciągnął się. – Jestem pełen energii! To będzie dobry dzień. Skuteczny.

– Cieszę się. – Xiao Yu zerknęła na zegar miejski. – Ja może pójdę spotkać się z Zhou Xingem, o ile uda mi się go złapać. Ten koleś jest jak widmo. – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Wiem, ale wiem też, że ty jako jedyna możesz dać sobie z nim radę. Co nie?

Nie do wiary, Da Xiang zaśmiał się w zdaniu wypowiedzianym w kontekście Zhou Xinga. Xiao Yu sama parsknęła na to śmiechem.

– Jasne. Nie zadziera się z super mechanikiem Świątyni Beylin.

Pożegnawszy Da Xianga, dziewczyna udała się w stronę miejskiego deptaku. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni palmtopa i otworzyła zapisane kontakty. Spośród niewielu numerów imię Zhou Xinga wyglądało wyjątkowo nie na miejscu.

Pewnie nie tylko on czuje, że jest obcy w naszej drużynie, pomyślała, klikając zieloną słuchawkę.

– _Halo?_ – po kilku sygnałach w telefonie odezwał się znajomy głos.

– Wow, nie spodziewałam się, że tak szybko odbierzesz. – zdumiała się Xiao Yu.

– _Kto mówi?_

– Jak to kto? Odbierasz, nie patrząc na to, kto dzwoni?

– _Akurat byłem trochę zajęty, Feng Xiao Yu._

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, ale zamiast dźwięku wydostało się z nich tylko westchnienie. Ten koleś był trudniejszy w obyciu niż sądziła.

– Jeśli jesteś zajęty, czemu odebrałeś?

– _Nudziło mi się._

– Zdecyduj się! – mruknęła, powoli zaczynając się irytować. – Masz czas? Co powiesz na trening?

– _Jaki trening?_

– Trening, ćwiczenia Beyblade – wyjaśniła cierpliwie.

– _Z tobą?_

– Pod moim okiem. Przecież wiesz, że trochę się na tym znam.

– _Czy ja wiem_ – mruknął bez przekonania.

– Jeśli nie wierzysz, to może przekonasz się sam? Urządzę ci krótki trening.

– _Po co? To nie ma sensu._

– Ma sens. Jesteś w…

– _Tak, tak, znam tę gadkę. Jestem w reprezentacji Chin i powinienem się przygotowywać, bla bla._

– Otóż to! – Xiao Yu poczuła, że zaciśnięte na palmtopie palce zaczynają jej drętwieć.

– _Czemu zawracasz mi o to głowę? To chyba robota lidera… Tego, jak mu tam._

– Da Xianga – wycedziła. – Ciężko trenuje, więc poprosił mnie, żebym spróbowała zmusić cię do wysiłku.

– _Ale czemu?_ – chwilowe zniekształcenie głosu wskazało, że Zhou Xing na chwilę oddalił słuchawkę od ucha. Po chwili dźwięk wrócił do normy. – _Czemu robisz to, co on ci każe?_

Xiao Yu poczuła, jak serce zalewa jej zimna fala grozy.

– Robię to dlatego, że mnie prosił. – odparła, ściszając głos, by nie wzbudzać sensacji wśród przechodniów. – Nie stracę nic na tym, że spełnię tę prośbę. Mam dużo wolnego czasu i chcę go trochę odciążyć. Ma wiele obowiązków w Świątyni. Ale przede wszystkim – zawiesiła głos – robię to przede wszystkim dlatego, że to mój przyjaciel. Och, no tak. Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – prychnęła.

Tym razem to Zhou Xing westchnął do słuchawki.

– _Dobra, rany. Nie spinaj się tak. Gdzie jesteś?_

– Na deptaku.

– _To poczekaj tam. Będę za dziesięć minut. Muszę jeszcze dać kilka autografów._

Sygnał w słuchawce wskazał, że Zhou Xing rozłączył się, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, ale Xiao Yu i tak jeszcze przez dobre kilka sekund stała jak wryta.

– Autografów…?

* * *

Zhou Xing zjawił się nie po dziesięciu minutach, tylko po dwudziestu, lecz Xiao Yu nie miała już siły zmywać mu za to głowy i spędziła ten czas, po prostu przeglądając dane na swoim palmtopie. Kiedy chłopak wreszcie pojawił się na ścieżce, dziewczyna mimowolnie westchnęła. Zhou Xing jak zwykle nosił na twarzy swój beztroski uśmiech i wydawał się być zupełnie niezrażony faktem, że kazał jej czekać dwa razy dłużej, niż zapowiadał.

– Siemka – przywitał się.

– Witaj – odparła Xiao Yu, kończąc czytać plik. Kiedy skończyła, schowała palmtopa do kieszeni i spojrzała na przybysza, który dalej dziwacznie się uśmiechał. – Coś nie tak?

– Może skoczymy na obiad? – zaproponował ni stąd, ni zowąd Zhou Xing.

– Słucham? – Xiao Yu się zachłysnęła.

– Akurat jest pora obiadu. Sporo knajpek właśnie otwiera. Co ty na to?

Mrugnął do niej, a ona aż się zatrzęsła.

– Mieliśmy trenować!

– Oj tam, wyluzuj. To może poczekać. A może wolisz iść do kina?

Xiao Yu dosłownie odebrało mowę; na dodatek Zhou Xing wydawał się brać te wszystkie propozycje zupełnie na poważnie. Przez chwilę była pewna, że nie zdoła pohamować nerwów i wybuchnie, ale jakimś cudem opanowała się. Zaciskając pięści, wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Wreszcie wyprostowała się i wycelowała palec w nadal bardzo zadowolonego z siebie Zhou Xinga.

– Posłuchaj. – wypowiadała słowa tak ostrożnie, jakby były ze szkła, gdyż każdy nieostrożny ton mógł sprawić, że puszczą jej hamulce. – Nie zamierzam brać udziału w twoich zabawach. Chcę tylko, żeby Da Xiang i jego drużyna mogli rozpostrzeć skrzydła na mistrzostwach. Niestety oznacza to, że muszę zrobić z ciebie sensownego bladera, a nie takiego, który umie tylko popisywać się swoją siłą, choć swoją drogą niewątpliwie masz jej dużo. Byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna, gdybyś nie utrudniał mi tego zadania.

Skończywszy swoją przemowę, Xiao Yu odetchnęła ciężko. Zhou Xing patrzył na nią z jakby znudzoną miną, lecz po chwili ze zrezygnowanym uśmieszkiem uniósł ramiona.

– Cóż, chyba nie mam wyboru, skoro dama tak desperacko mnie prosi. Tylko gdzie w tej waszej drużynie są prawdziwi faceci?

– Po co właściwie zapisałeś się do eliminacji, skoro nie interesują cię treningi? – spytała Xiao Yu, czując, jak zalewa ją poczucie beznadziei. – To nie ma sensu. Czym jest dla ciebie Beyblade?

– Beyblade? Bo ja wiem? Jest bardzo stylowe. Ludzie to uwielbiają! – oznajmił Zhou Xing, tak jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

Xiao Yu potarła skronie palcami. Zapowiadał się naprawdę ciężki dzień.

– Nieważne. Zacznijmy już, to szybciej będziemy mieli to z głowy.

– Tak, masz rację. Miejmy to już za sobą.

– Skąd ten nagły przypływ entuzjazmu? – dziewczyna uniosła brew.

– Robię to tylko dla świętego spokoju. No i dlatego, żeby twój przyjaciel nie zmył ci głowy za niespełnienie prośby.

Zhou Xing wyszczerzył się, a Xiao Yu skrzywiła.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Da Xiang na pewno zrozumie, gdy mu powiem, że nasz nowy adept to wkurzający dupek.

– O tak, zapewne.

Zhou Xing wyraźnie sobie z niej żartował i nawet nie próbował ukrywać, że usta drgają mu w uśmiechu; Xiao Yu jednak zachowała powagę. Wziąwszy jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech na uspokojenie, wskazała murek, jaki biegł wzdłuż deptaku.

– Na początek puść swobodnie beya po tym murze, ale tak, żeby biegł w linii prostej.

– Co? – zdziwił się Zhou Xing. – Przecież to trywialne.

– To tylko rozgrzewka. Zresztą – mruknęła pod nosem Xiao Yu – aroganckie dupki często wykładają się nawet na tym.

– Hm, okej. – Zhou Xing przyjął wyzwanie. Wyciągnął beya i wyrzutnię, po czym stanął w pozycji do wystrzału. – Go shoot!

Virgo wskoczył na mur i nawet udało mu się pojechać kilka metrów prosto, lecz potem zsunął się na ziemię. Chłopak przyzwał beya do siebie i z dumą zerknął na Xiao Yu.

– No i? Nieźle, nie?

– Do bani. – rzekła tylko, głęboko nad czymś myśląc.

– Co…?!

– Twoja postawa jest zbyt niechlujna, nie możesz się chwiać. Powinieneś jednym szybkim ruchem wystrzelić beya, a podczas walki trzymać pewien pion. Oczywiście nadmierne spinanie się też nie jest dobre, ale akurat tobie to nie grozi…

Zhou Xing spojrzał na Xiao Yu jakby z niedowierzaniem. W końcu wzruszył ramionami, nałożył beya na wyrzutnię i ponownie przyjął pozycję do wystrzału.

– Tak lepiej?

Dziewczyna przyjrzała się jego postawie i pokiwała głową.

– Trochę lepiej. Spróbuj jeszcze trochę odchylić plecy. O, teraz może być.

– Dobra. Go shoot!

Tym razem dystans pokonany przez Virgo był znacznie dłuższy. Xiao Yu uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zadowolona, że jej metody działają tak samo sprawnie, jak kiedyś. Zhou Xing też wydawał się pozytywnie zaskoczony.

– No i jak? – spytała, kiedy przyzwał beya z powrotem. – Czujesz różnicę?

– Chyba tak. Nie miałem pojęcia, że takie łatwe ćwiczenie może coś dać – przyznał Zhou Xing, po czym posłał dziewczynie wyzywający uśmiech. – Całkiem niezła jesteś.

– Ty też sobie radzisz – odwzajemniła go, ale na krótko. – To naprawdę niesamowite, że mimo byle jakiej postawy potrafisz tak dobrze kontrolować beya. Twoje miejsce w Wang Hu Zhong jest w pełni zasłużone.

Zapadła cisza; Xiao Yu jakby z żalem spojrzała w bok, właściwie bez szczególnego powodu. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, Zhou Xing oglądał sobie paznokcie. Oczywiście; zero finezji.

– Dobra, kolejne ćwiczenie! – zakomenderowała. – Pokaż mi trochę tego twojego tai chi.

– Hę? Ale po co? – nie rozumiał Zhou Xing.

– To bardzo przydatna i unikalna technika walki. Chcę ją zobaczyć.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i znów wypuścił Virgo. Potem zaczął wykonywać w powietrzu ruchy dłońmi i tułowiem – początkowo niezbyt skomplikowane, ale potem każdy kolejny manewr robił się coraz bardziej widowiskowy. Tymczasem bey wykonywał każde jego polecenie. Xiao Yu nie mogła oderwać wzroku.

– To niesamowite. Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

– Sam nie wiem. Po prostu stwierdziłem, że to fajnie wygląda – chłopak wyszczerzył się.

– Och, oczywiście…

– Chyba podziałało, hm?

– Chciałbyś. – Xiao Yu rzuciła mu uśmieszek. – Koniec gadania. Wyprostuj się! Kolejne ćwiczenie!

* * *

Ćwiczyli aż do zachodu słońca. Xiao Yu była zdumiona, jak długo udało jej się zmusić Zhou Xinga do robienia czegokolwiek. Niczego specjalnego, ale jednak. Mimo to oczywiste było, że tak silny gracz jak on bez zaangażowania nie poprawi swoich wyników.

– To było całkiem niezłe – oznajmiła, kiedy Zhou Xing ledwo zipał po ostatnim ćwiczeniu.

– Jesteś gorsza niż wszyscy trenerzy świata! – wysapał chłopak z uśmiechem. – Co tu się w ogóle wydarzyło?

– Trening się wydarzył. Widać, że nie masz wprawy.

– Jeszcze zobaczysz.

– Kyaaa! Zhou Xing!

Słysząc nagły pisk, Xiao Yu stanęła jak wryta, podczas gdy Zhou Xing tylko zrobił ubawioną minę. Po chwili na deptaku pojawił się tłumek nastolatek, które natychmiast dopadły swojego idola.

– Zhou Xing! Wszędzie cię szukałyśmy!

– Co robisz?

– Ach nic, tylko sobie spaceruję. – odparł, skupiwszy uwagę całkowicie na dziewczynach. – Chcecie iść na coś do picia?

– Kyaa!

– Pewnie!

– No to zapraszam, ja stawiam! Idziesz z nami, Xiao Yu? – rzucił w stronę mechaniczki, która już zbierała się do odejścia.

Xiao Yu zatrzymała się, zdziwiona, że w ogóle pamiętał o jej osobie. Może się pomylił? Ale nie, patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Coś niesamowitego.

– Nie, dzięki – pokręciła głową. – I tak już miałam się zbierać. Zresztą nie lubię tłumów.

Odchodząc, usłyszała za sobą jeszcze oburzone głosy dziewczynek, ale zamiast się zirytować, tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Poszła w swoją stronę, a Zhou Xing i jego fanki w drugą; tylko że tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do ostatniego, rozstawali się jako sojusznicy.


	6. Więc co teraz zrobimy?

Xiao Yu ziewnęła, wdrapując się na ostatni stopień schodów prowadzących do świątyni. Dzień dopiero co się zaczął i niebo nadal miało kolor ciemnego błękitu, gdzieniegdzie poszarpanego tylko bielą obłoków. Nie było jednak czasu na podziwianie piękna przyrody. Dziewczyna rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na urokliwe klify, po czym wkroczyła na teren Świątyni Beylin.

Niektórzy z bladerów trenowali już od wczesnych godzin, nie zważając na chłód poranka i brak dostatecznej ilości snu. Na sam widok Xiao Yu mocniej otuliła się swetrem. Podziwiała ich determinację, ale sama nie byłaby w stanie tak się starać.

Przeszła w stronę budynków i zajrzała do pawilonu. W środku między pokojami panowała niesamowita cisza. Podeszła cicho do najbliższych drzwi i zapukała.

– To ty, Xiao Yu? Wejdź – odezwał się ze środka głos Da Xianga.

Skinęła głową, choć nie mógł tego zobaczyć, po czym nacisnęła klamkę.

Pokój Da Xianga był bardzo prosty i schludny; łóżko, biurko, niewielka szafa stanowiły całe jego umeblowanie. Sam Da Xiang siedział właśnie na krześle i czytał coś na elemencie zupełnie niespodziewanym – laptopie. Przerwał lekturę, gdy Xiao Yu weszła do środka.

– Cześć. Miło, że wpadłaś, akurat dzwonili Chi Yun i Mei Mei – odwrócił się i posłał jej uśmiech. – Przysłali relację z japońskich eliminacji.

– Naprawdę? – Xiao Yu przysiadła na łóżku, wlepiwszy wzrok w ekran laptopa.

– Tak, ale nie przyglądałem się. Wolałem poczekać na twoje fachowe oko.

Mrugnąwszy porozumiewawczo, Da Xiang otworzył maila i włączył dołączone do niego wideo. Xiao Yu natychmiast zamieniła się w słuch.

Eliminacje w Japonii wyglądały podobnie jak w Chinach, z tą tylko różnicą, że zwycięzca dużego turnieju zwanego Bitwą Bladerów – Hagane Ginga – otrzymał z góry miejsce w reprezentacji i nie brał udziału w zawodach. Spośród najlepszej czwórki bitwy wygrali bladerzy nazwiskami Kadoya Masamune oraz Tategami Kyouya, lecz ten ostatni postanowił zrezygnować ze swojego miejsca. W obliczu tej sytuacji dwaj pozostali gracze, Tendou Yuu oraz Ootori Tsubasa, stoczyli pojedynek, którego stawką było miejsce podstawowe lub rezerwowe. Zwyciężył Tsubasa, tym samym czyniąc Yuu rezerwowym.

Gdy film się skończył, Xiao Yu zamyśliła się.

– No i? Co myślisz? – spytał Da Xiang, zamykając laptopa. – Nie powinni stanowić dla nas problemu.

– Nie, nie powinni – przytaknęła – ale nadal nie wiemy, co potrafi Hagane Ginga. Zresztą te pojedynki, które właśnie widzieliśmy, toczyli ludzie, którzy dobrze się znają. Być może na mistrzostwach pokażą coś więcej. Musimy uważać bez względu na wszystko. – wreszcie podniosła wzrok.

Da Xiang wstał i wyjrzał przez okno, a na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy od dłuższego pojawił się wyraz ekscytacji i wyczekiwania. Była to taka ekspresja, którą przyjmował tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę na czymś mu zależało.

– Dobrze się bawisz, hm? – stwierdziła Xiao Yu, a on tylko jeszcze mocniej skupił wzrok na jakimś punkcie w oddali. Po chwili jego usta wyprostowały się w nieco szalonym uśmiechu.

– O tak.

* * *

Da Xiang nie pozwolił sobie jednak na zbyt długą chwilę ekscytacji; zgodnie z wszelkimi oczekiwaniami przyjaciółki, o swojej zwyczajowej porze udał się na areny Świątyni Beylin, by trenować. Xiao Yu jeszcze chwilę porządkowała bazę danych w swoim palmtopie, a potem postanowiła mu potowarzyszyć. Oczywiście nie trenując – zamiast tego po prostu zabawiając go rozmową o wszystkim i o niczym.

Da Xiang akurat odbywał trening na kłodach pływających po wodzie: polegało to na tym, że musiał balansować na chwiejących się balach drewna, a w odpowiednich momentach wystrzeliwać beya do celu. Korzystając z okazji, Xiao Yu zdjęła buty i getry, aby rozkoszując się przyjemnie zimną wodą opływającą jej stopy, rozmawiać z Da Xiangem.

– A co słychać u naszego nowego kolegi? – spytał w pewnym momencie Da Xiang, pozornie bez szczególnego powodu. Jak gdyby nigdy nic przeskoczył na kolejną kłodę i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy posłał Giraffe do celu.

– U Zhou Xinga? Czy ja wiem, parę razy pokazałam mu kilka ćwiczeń, ale nie wiem, czy coś z nich zapamiętał. – dziewczyna wzburzyła stopą wodę, tworząc niewielką falę. – Bez wątpienia jest silny i ma do tego ogromny talent, ale…

– Ale?

Widząc autentycznie zaciekawioną minę Da Xianga, Xiao Yu tylko westchnęła.

– Nie rozumiem, po co właściwie w ogóle wziął udział w tych eliminacjach. Czasami można mieć wrażenie, że nie tylko nie interesują go walki na poważnie, ale że w ogóle Beyblade jest dla niego upierdliwe. Po co więc traci czas?

– Być może ma jakieś powody, o których nie mamy pojęcia. Tak jak on nie wie nic o naszych powodach, prawda?

– Czy ty go bronisz?

Autentycznie zaskoczona ekspresja Xiao Yu wywołała na twarzy chłopaka pokojowy uśmiech, który zresztą zaraz odwzajemniła. Uśmiech Da Xianga był niesamowicie zaraźliwy – lecz niestety ulotny i zniknął, kiedy tylko ten znów przeskoczył kilka kłód.

– Nie, nie bronię. Nadal niezwykle irytuje mnie jego brak zaangażowania. Chcę tylko powiedzieć – mruknął między jednym „Go shoot” a drugim – że nie powinniśmy go za to skreślać. Istotnie, blader imieniem Zhou Xing ma talent. Dlatego właśnie prosiłem cię, żebyś miała na niego oko i postarała się go rozwinąć – dokończył.

Xiao Yu skupiła wzrok na tafli wody, trawiąc te słowa. Sylweta ćwiczącego Da Xianga załamała się kilkakrotnie pod wpływem drobnych fal.

Wyciągnęła stopy z wody i wstała.

– Idziesz gdzieś?

– Wywierasz na mnie presję, więc chyba muszę coś z tym zrobić – odparła półżartem, szukając ręcznika. – Pierwsza runda mistrzostw zaczyna się za kilka dni. Nie zaszkodzi przypomnieć o tym Zhou Xingowi.

* * *

Samo zejście z góry sprawiło, że Xiao Yu odechciało się już użerania z aroganckim bladerem, lecz obietnica pozostała obietnicą. Przysiadłszy na ławce, by zebrać siły, wyciągnęła palmtopa i wybrała numer Zhou Xinga.

Tym razem jednak nie było tak łatwo. Nie odebrał ani za pierwszym, ani za drugim razem. Zirytowana dziewczyna mruknęła pod nosem kilka niezadowolonych słów.

– No weź, nie rób mi tego, nie teraz…

Znowu nic. Xiao Yu dosłownie opadły ręce. Właściwie sama była sobie winna – zamiast zadzwonić wcześniej, przyjęła za pewnik, że łatwo skontaktuje się z Zhou Xingem, kiedy już dotrze do miasta. Duży błąd.

– No i co teraz?

Nie miało zbytniego sensu szukanie go na ślepo. Mógł być gdziekolwiek, a Xiao Yu była dziwnie pewna, że nie przeprowadza właśnie beybitwy. Postanowiła rzucić to wszystko i po prostu wrócić do domu, a po drodze wstąpić na coś zimnego do picia, żeby zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnej sytuacji.

Miasto było spokojne, leniwiąc się w popołudniowym słońcu. Na ulicach przechadzali się nieliczni spacerowicze, tu i ówdzie młodzi bladerzy szukali wyzwania dla swoich bestii. Xiao Yu obserwowała ich obojętnym spojrzeniem, pociągając przez słomkę mrożoną herbatę.

Kiedy tak szła, nie mając nic szczególnego do roboty, pozwoliła myślom płynąć swobodnie na najodleglejsze zakątki galaktyki, a jej ciału – nieść się na autopilocie do domu. Był to całkiem przyjemny sposób odgrodzenia się od rzeczywistości, nielicznych głosów przechodniów, śmiechu dzieci, krzyków…

– Uważaj!

Odpłynąwszy, za późno usłyszała głos i zorientowała się, że jest on skierowany do niej. Ostry, punktowy jak igła ból dopadł ją gdzieś w okolicy głowy. Nie tyle siła, ile jego niespodzianość sprawiła, że dziewczyna gwałtownie wypuściła z rąk mrożoną herbatę i kucnęła, trzymając się za głowę. U jej stóp pojawiła się mokra plama z herbaty.

– Kuź… – wysyczała.

– Cholera! – ten sam głos, co poprzednio, wydawał się teraz zbliżać. Brzmiał dziwnie znajomo. – Hej, nic ci nie jest?

Xiao Yu z trudem oderwała dłonie od głowy i podniosła wzrok na właściciela głosu, który dopadł jej, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Bezwiednie zlustrowała go wzrokiem. Brązowe włosy, pieprzyk pod lewym okiem i chłopięca beztroska, zaćmiona teraz lekko chmurą zmartwienia.

Czy ten dzień mógł być dziwniejszy?

– Xiao Yu? To ty? – zdumiał się Zhou Xing.

– To ja? – dziewczyna była nie mniej zdumiona od niego, ale ból wykrzywił jej twarz w coś w rodzaju dziwacznego grymasu.

– Jeny, przepraszam. Puszczałem swobodnie Virgo i nie zauważyłem, że szłaś.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że twój cholerny bey uderzył mnie w głowę?! – wyrwało się Xiao Yu, nim zdołała się opanować. Zerwała się na nogi, nie bacząc na swoją chwiejną pozycję. Najwyraźniej wstrząs był silniejszy, niż przypuszczała. – Uderzyłeś mnie beyem?!

Zhou Xing uniósł ramiona w obronnym geście, mimo to nie wyglądał na szczególnie skruszonego. Rzeczywiście sytuacja wyglądała komicznie – lecz Xiao Yu w ogóle nie było wtedy do śmiechu.

– Sprawdzałeś może swój telefon? Dzwoniłam do ciebie trzy razy! – kontynuowała podniesionym głosem. – Nie odbierałeś, więc postanowiłam pluć na to i iść do domu, ale nie, nawet wtedy nie mam spokoju, bo twój cholerny bey uderza mnie w głowę. Co to ma być, dom wariatów?!

Kiedy już się wykrzyczała, przetarła sobie dłonią czoło i odetchnęła ciężko. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak łatwo straciła równowagę. Od dawna nic podobnego jej się nie przydarzyło.

– Słuchaj, przepraszam, okej? – Zhou Xing nadal próbował załagodzić sytuację. – Odkupię ci napój… Odprowadzę cię do domu. Więc już wyluzuj, hm?

– Wyluzuj? Myślisz, że wyluzowanie załatwia każdą sprawę? – burknęła Xiao Yu, ale już spokojniejszym tonem. Nerwy ustąpiły.

Zhou Xing uśmiechnął się niewinnie, wytrącając jej z ręki wszystkie argumenty. Dziewczyna pokręciła tylko głową z niedowierzaniem. Chłopak uznał to za zgodę; ruszyli w drogę powrotną do sklepiku z mrożonymi herbatami.

– Przy okazji, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mistrzostwa zaczynają się już za kilka dni. – Xiao Yu ostatni raz potarła bolące miejsce na głowie. – Czy to swobodne puszczanie beya miało coś wspólnego z treningiem?

– Niezbyt – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością Zhou Xing. – Po prostu mi się nudziło.

Gdyby Xiao Yu akurat trzymała coś w ręku, pewnie właśnie by to coś złamała.

– Jesteś niemożliwy…

– Spoko, spoko. Nie spinaj się tak. Mrożoną herbatę poproszę! – zawołał chłopak do sprzedawczyni w stoisku, chociaż mieli do niego jeszcze dobre parę kroków.

Kiedy już doszli, Zhou Xing błyskawicznie odebrał zamówienie i rzucił pieniądze na ladę. Już był gotów zawracać w stronę domu Xiao Yu, lecz ta nagle się zatrzymała.

– Hm? Co jest?

– Przypomniało mi się, że dziś Chi Yun i Mei Mei wracają z Japonii. Nie mogę jeszcze wrócić do domu, muszę iść do świątyni.

– Serio? – Zhou Xingowi zrzedła mina. – Po co jechali do Japonii?

– Jak to po co? – tym razem to Xiao Yu się skrzywiła. – Naszym pierwszym przeciwnikiem na turnieju Big Bang Bladers będą właśnie Japończycy. Pojechali, żeby ich poznać i dowiedzieć się, jacy są. To bardzo ważne, nie rozumiesz?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, jakby rzeczywiście nie rozumiał.

– Naprawdę poważnie do tego podchodzicie, co?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Ty też powinieneś – mruknęła Xiao Yu bez szczególnego przekonania. Na tego gościa już nie było mocnych. Dopiła herbatę, gotowa do drogi. – No dobra, to ja się zbieram. Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. Dam sobie radę.

Wyrzuciła kubek po herbacie i zaczęła iść, ale nie spodziewała się, że Zhou Xing mimo wszystko podąży za nią. Zdziwiona, zerknęła na niego przez ramię.

– Mówię, że nie musisz…

– Daj spokój. Uderzyłem cię w głowę, więc lepiej upewnię się, że dojdziesz tam w jednym kawałku – wyjaśnił Zhou Xing z uśmieszkiem, który mówił, że nie zamierza zrezygnować z powziętego zamiaru.

– Może i jestem słabeuszem, ale umiem sobie poradzić z wejściem na tę górę, wiesz?

Ton Xiao Yu pozbawiony był urazy, na co Zhou Xing tylko parsknął śmiechem.

– Oczywiście, więc po prostu ci potowarzyszę.

* * *

Mimo namów dziewczyny, Zhou Xing nie przekroczył bramy świątyni. Rzucił tylko jakąś niejasną, dziecinną wymówkę i zmył się, pozostawiając Xiao Yu z chaosem w głowie – i to dosłownie, gdyż czubek głowy nadal ćmił jej tępym bólem. Nie zamierzała jednak chwalić się tym incydentem nikomu z przyjaciół. Napięcie w drużynie miało już dostatecznie wysoki poziom i bez tego.

O zachodzie słońca z japońskich wojaży przyjechali Chi Yun i Mei Mei, witani przez wszystkich adeptów świątyni. Da Xiang i Xiao Yu wyszli im na spotkanie, a potem całą czwórką udali się do pawilonów.

– Jak było? – spytała Xiao Yu.

– Całkiem fajnie. Japonia to super kraj, a ich drużyna okazała się naprawdę ciekawa! – wykrzyknęła zadowolona Mei Mei. – Co nie, Chi Yun?

– To banda krzykaczy, z którą poradzimy sobie bez problemu.

Niski chłopak wstał i ku zdziwieniu przyjaciół ze znudzoną miną ruszył do drzwi.

– Chi Yun?

– Wybaczcie, jestem zmęczony podróżą. Pójdę się przespać.

To rzekłszy, wyszedł. Xiao Yu wymieniła z Da Xiangem nierozumiejące spojrzenia, a Mei Mei tylko westchnęła.

– Zaprosiliśmy Gan Gan Galaxy do Świątyni Beylin, żeby wpadli nas odwiedzić przed mistrzostwami. Niestety Chi Yun chyba na razie ma dość ich towarzystwa.

– Rozumiem – mruknął Da Xiang. – Kiedy przyjadą?

– Pojutrze.

– Znakomicie – lider klasnął w dłonie. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.


	7. Japoński łącznik

Do pierwszej rundy mistrzostw zostały już tylko trzy dni. Chi Yun oraz Da Xiang od wczesnego poranka trenowali pod okiem Xiao Yu, Mei Mei zaś poszła do miasta, jak to ujęła, „powitać japońską drużynę”. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co miała na myśli.

Kiedy Chi Yun poszedł zrobić sobie przerwę, Da Xiang postanowił skorzystać z okazji i namówić do walki chwilowo wolnych od zajęć bladerów ze świątyni. Siedząc obok na murze, Xiao Yu obserwowała to z niesłabnącym zainteresowaniem. Ilekroć Da Xiang odbywał swój „specjalny grupowy trening”, widowisko było niesamowite – chociaż nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czemu tamci dawali się w to wciągać.

Da Xiang stanął w centrum areny, otoczony przez wielu rywali. Xiao Yu wstrzymała oddech. To zakrawało już na ceremonię albo rytuał.

– Go shoot!

Bladerzy jednocześnie wystrzelili na Da Xianga swoje beye. Chłopak wyskoczył wysoko w górę, po czym odpalił na nie Giraffe, która z łatwością wybiła rywali. Na arenę i okolicę posypał się deszcz beyów, a Da Xiang lekko niczym puch opadł z powrotem na ziemię.

Uradowana Xiao Yu zeskoczyła z muru i zaklaskała w dłonie, lecz nagle do wiwatów dołączył ktoś jeszcze.

– Niesamowite.

– Pokonał ich wszystkich jednym ciosem?

Spojrzała w stronę bramy, dopiero teraz zauważając, że ktoś od jakiegoś czasu obserwował tę scenerię. Mei Mei oraz Chi Yun stali tam w towarzystwie piątki innych ludzi, którzy wybałuszali oczy na widok pokazu siły Da Xianga, za co zresztą nie można było ich winić. Wydawali się znajomi.

Sam Da Xiang tylko zmarszczył brwi.

– Co to ma być? – zwrócił się do Mei Mei. – Kim są ci ludzie?

– A nie można grzeczniej? – oburzył się jeden z przybyszów, chłopak w zielonej bluzie.

– Ach, już ich przedstawiam. To reprezentacja Japonii, drużyna Gan Gan Galaxy! – uśmiechnęła się Mei Mei.

Xiao Yu uniosła brew, lustrując gości wzrokiem. Oburzony nastawieniem Da Xianga chłopak to Kadoya Masamune, słynący ze swego temperamentu i nieustępliwości. Pozostałą czwórkę stanowili Hagane Ginga – zwycięzca Bitwy Bladerów; Ootori Tsubasa, który podczas eliminacji ledwo wywalczył miejsce podstawowe; dziecinny rezerwowy Tendou Yuu; oraz mechaniczka drużyny Amano Madoka. Każde z nich bez wyjątku wydawało się być pod wrażeniem Świątyni Beylin. I słusznie, dodała w myślach Xiao Yu.

Da Xiang tymczasem wydawał się zrozumieć swój nietakt.

– Wybaczcie mi opryskliwość – rzekł przepraszająco. – Jestem liderem chińskiego zespołu Wang Hu Zhong, nazywam się Wang Da Xiang. Witajcie w świątyni Beylin.

– Że co? – zdumiał się Ginga. – Chi Yun nie jest liderem?

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nim jestem – Chi Yun wzruszył ramionami.

– Rzeczywiście, nie twierdził… – westchnęła Madoka.

Konsternacja gości najwyraźniej bardzo ucieszyła Da Xianga. Odchrząknął, by skupić na sobie uwagę japońskich gości.

– A to jest nasz sportowy pomocnik – wskazał na Xiao Yu, na którą do tej pory najwyraźniej nikt z Gan Gan Galaxy nie zwrócił uwagi. Dziewczyna szybko przywdziała uprzejmy uśmiech.

– Cześć! Jestem Feng Xiao Yu, miło was poznać.

– Jesteś pomocnikiem?

Masamune wydawał się zaskoczony. Zresztą nie tylko on.

– No właśnie. A Mei Mei jest rezerwową, tak? – upewniał się Yuu.

– Gdzie jest trzeci zawodnik waszej drużyny? – dorzucił Tsubasa.

Chińczycy spojrzeli po sobie.

– No… cóż… – zaczęła Xiao Yu.

– To nieważne – fuknął Chi Yun. – My wiemy, gdzie on jest.

– Chwilowo go tu nie ma… Wkrótce go poznacie, obiecuję! – załagodziła sytuację Mei Mei.

Członkowie Gan Gan Galaxy nadal nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale ostatecznie nie mogli nic zrobić. Chcąc zmienić temat, Da Xiang zwrócił się do rudowłosego chłopaka.

– Hagane Ginga?

– Wiesz, kim jestem? – zdumiał się tamten.

– Oczywiście – Da Xiang uśmiechnął się. – Wieść o twoim zwycięstwie w Bitwie Bladerów dotarła także do Chin.

– Hah, no coś ty…

– Naprawdę, jesteś całkiem dobry. Wielu graczy z całego świata marzy, by się z tobą zmierzyć.

Kadził Gindze i kadził, a Xiao Yu z trudem powstrzymywała uśmieszek, podobnie zresztą Chi Yun i Mei Mei. Reszta japońskiego zespołu patrzyła na to ze zdziwionymi minami; niezadowolony z całej sytuacji wydawał się tylko Masamune, najwyraźniej zazdrosny o swojego kolegę.

– Ale nie zmierzysz się z nimi – dokończył wreszcie Da Xiang.

– Co takiego?

Ginga nareszcie oprzytomniał po gradzie komplementów, jakimi zasypał go rywal. Szczęka opadła mu prawie do ziemi i nie mógł wydusić słowa.

– Nie, nie zmierzysz się – ciągnął Da Xiang – ponieważ zespołem, który wygra pierwszą rundę i pojedzie w świat będziemy my, Wang Hu Zhong.

– Coś ty powiedział?! – oburzył się Masamune.

– Przecież widzieliście pokaz naszych umiejętności. Na pewno jesteście pod wrażeniem. Nadal uważacie, że możecie z nami wygrać?

– Pewnie, że tak! – odparł Ginga. – Nie tylko wy ciężko pracujecie!

– Wkładamy dużo wysiłku w codzienny trening, nie wyobrażaj sobie nie wiadomo czego! – dorzucił Masamune.

Zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie, chociaż wszystko nadal mieściło się w granicach sportowej rywalizacji. Ginga i Da Xiang przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Napięcie między nimi niemal stało się widoczne.

Kiedy Japończyk wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, Da Xiang zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i prychnął pod nosem.

– Muszę przyznać, że macie tupet. W takim razie może ze mną potrenujesz, Ginga? – zaproponował nagle. – Pokażesz mi rezultaty ciężkiej pracy, o której tyle mówiłeś.

Rudzielca nie trzeba było długo namawiać.

– Jasne, czemu nie! Wchodzę w to!

– Ja też chcę! – wtrącił się Masamune.

Xiao Yu westchnęła, a jej spojrzenie na moment spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Madoki, która miała równie nietęgą minę.

Spojrzenia obu dziewczyn mówiły bez słów: „Oni tak zawsze”.

* * *

Wkrótce Ginga i Masamune przebrali się w chińskie stroje treningowe i podążyli za Da Xiangiem na „kłody”, „gigantów” i wymachiwanie ciężarkami. Można się było spodziewać, że tylko się zbłaźnią, ale mimo to zadziwiająco twardo brnęli do przodu. Hartu ducha z pewnością nie można było im odmówić.

Chi Yun i Mei Mei poszli oprowadzać Tsubasę i Yuu, tłumacząc im szczegóły poszczególnych aren treningowych, a tymczasem Madoka z Xiao Yu obserwowały „trening” swoich kolegów, siedząc na murku.

– Przepraszam za nich. Są w gorącej wodzie kąpani. – Madoka wciąż była zażenowana zachowaniem kumpli.

– Nie przejmuj się. – Xiao Yu pokręciła głową. – Da Xiang też lubi się popisywać. Tylko popatrz.

Gdy podniosły wzrok, ujrzały scenę upadku Japończyków prosto do basenu pełnego wody, podczas gdy Da Xiang obserwował ich z triumfalną miną, nadal stojąc na zupełnie stabilnie dryfującej kłodzie. Madoka zachichotała.

– A więc jesteś mechanikiem, tak jak ja? Też używasz komputera SuperTitan2000? – spytała nagle.

Xiao Yu zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

– Więc czego?

– Tego – Chinka z niewielkim uśmiechem wskazała palcem swoją skroń.

Madoka przekrzywiła głowę, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc.

– Co to znaczy?

– To, że najlepsze wyniki można osiągnąć tylko własną pracą.

– Naprawdę?! Umiesz analizować beye samym tylko wzrokiem? – Madoka wydawała się wniebowzięta.

– To nic takiego – wyjaśniła Xiao Yu z lekko zażenowaną miną. – Robię to od wielu lat. Z czasem analiza i wyciąganie wniosków po prostu wchodzą w krew. Czasem nazywają mnie przez to nudziarą, wiesz? – zaśmiała się.

– Nauczysz mnie?!

– Eee…

Uśmiech zamarł Xiao Yu na ustach. Niezbyt wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć rozentuzjazmowanej Madoce, która dosłownie zaczęła się iskrzyć. Nie wydawało się na miejscu gasić jej entuzjazm brutalną prawdą o tym, że obserwacji nie da się tak łatwo nauczyć.

– Cóż, to nie takie proste… – zaczęła ostrożnie. – To wymaga lat praktyki. Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie wiem, jak się tego nauczyłam. Wydaje się, że mam tak od zawsze.

– Niesamowite!

Zachwyt Madoki najwyraźniej przyćmił wszelkie inne reakcje na słowa Xiao Yu.

– Ale bywa, że to ciężki kawałek chleba, zresztą pewnie sama o tym wiesz, prawda? – ciągnęła. – U nas w Świątyni Beylin nie ma wiele osób, które zamiast trenować, zajmują się mechaniką. Nie mam tu konkurencji.

– Ja tak samo. Wszędzie tylko bladerzy i bladerzy. Można poczuć się trochę samotnym. – zachichotała Madoka.

– W ogóle nie używasz beyów?

– Nie. A ty tak?

– Czasami – wyjaśniła Xiao Yu. – Głównie do analiz, chociaż czasem zdarza mi się przeprowadzać walki. Ale jestem w nich beznadziejna!

Autoironiczny śmiech Xiao Yu poprzedził wrzask dwóch japońskich bladerów, którzy właśnie dostali w twarz od „giganta”, oraz śmiech dumnego Chińczyka.

Madoka też się zaśmiała.

* * *

– Muszę przyznać, że jak na początek całkiem nieźle ci poszło, Ginga – pochwalił rywala Da Xiang, kiedy żałosna parodia treningu dobiegła wreszcie końca. – Zaimponowałeś mi.

– A ja to co?! – wrzasnął Masamune, wyraźnie zazdrosny.

– Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, ale może jeszcze trochę zostaniesz?

Coś w głosie Da Xianga zabrzmiało niesamowicie podejrzanie. Nawet Ginga, wyczerpany po nieziemskim treningu, musiał to zauważyć. Reszta Wang Hu Zhong zachowała dyskretne milczenie.

– Dobra, ale po co?

– Żeby ze mną walczyć, oczywiście.

Xiao Yu westchnęła z rezygnacją. Można się było spodziewać, że do tego dojdzie; Da Xiang zawsze uwielbiał się popisywać.

Ale Ginga również.

Nie zajęło im dużo czasu, zanim oboje stanęli po przeciwnych stronach areny, gotowi do pojedynku. Ich drużyny towarzyszyły im z tyłu, uważnie śledząc arenę.

– Oto mój bey, Rock Giraffe – wyjaśnił Da Xiang, nakładając beya na wyrzutnię. – Mimo że to mecz treningowy, nie zamierzam dawać ci forów.

– Jasna sprawa! Zaraz pokażę ci moją moc! – Ginga przyjął wyzwanie.

– To będzie bułka z masłem – mruknął Chi Yun do nikogo w szczególności.

Bladerzy przyjęli pozycje. Powietrze wydawało się stanąć w miejscu, jakby oczekując na pojedynek.

– 3, 2, 1, go shoot!

Beye ruszyły. Xiao Yu kątem oka dostrzegła wpatrzoną w siebie Madokę, która najwyraźniej miała nadzieję na jakiś niezwykły pokaz analizy beya. Nie zamierzała jednak spełniać tych oczekiwań.

Galaxy Pegasis Gingi był beyem ofensywnym. Ruszył na Giraffe i zaatakował ją serią szybkich uderzeń. Da Xiang zmarszczył brwi, gdy Giraffe została zapędzona na brzeg areny, lecz przewaga Japończyka trwała bardzo krótko.

– Giraffe! – zakomenderował Da Xiang. – Wzniesienie Qilina!

Ginga rozdziawił usta, kiedy bey przeciwnika wzleciał wysoko w górę – ale to nie był koniec.

– Rock Giraffe, Stalowy Uścisk!

Giraffe opadła w dół, z ogromną siłą uderzając w arenę. Pegasis przyjął atak i pozornie mogło wydawać się, że nie odniósł żadnej szkody; tak przynajmniej zdawało się członkom Gan Gan Galaxy.

– Kontratakuj, Pegasis! – krzyknął Ginga.

Jego bey ruszył na Giraffe. Da Xiang zachował kamienną ekspresję.

– Co jest? Lider Wang Hu Zhong wcale nie jest taki niebezpieczny – zauważył z zadowoleniem Yuu.

– Tak, ale to trochę dziwne… – mruknął Masamune.

– Dziwne? – nie rozumiał Tsubasa.

Gan Gan Galaxy dyskutowali dalej, aż Madoka wyciągnęła swój laptop i sprawdziła na nim coś, co najwyraźniej bardzo ją zaskoczyło. Nie przywiązując zbytniej uwagi do rozmowy rywali, Xiao Yu uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, po czym wymieniła z Mei Mei porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Nareszcie zaczynają kapować.

– Masz rację.

– Giraffe! Żelazny Mur!

Tym, co zdziwiło Madokę, były gumowe skrzydła na Spin Tracku Giraffe, które neutralizowały dosłownie każdy atak Pegasisa. Korzystając z przewagi, jaką dzięki temu uzyskał, Da Xiang wyprowadził kolejny atak. Ginga był w tarapatach.

– Co jest, Hagane Ginga? – spytał kpiąco Da Xiang. – Tylko na tyle cię stać? I to ma być cała twoja siła?

– Jasne, że nie! Bitwa dopiero się zaczęła! – Ginga nie tracił hartu ducha.

– To chodź, pokaż mi, co potrafisz. Nie będę uciekał, no ruszaj! – zachęcał go Da Xiang.

– Skoro tego chcesz, proszę bardzo!

Ginga uniósł dłoń, gotów do specjalnego ciosu.

– Pegasis, Kosmiczny Detonator!

Da Xiang nie zostawał w tyle.

– Giraffe, Ognista Burza!

Oba beye uwolniły ogromne ilości energii, gotowe do ciosu. Na twarzach Yuu, Tsubasy i Madoki pojawiły się zachwycone uśmiechy. Na twarzach Mei Mei, Chi Yuna i Xiao Yu pojawiły się triumfujące uśmiechy. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

I prawdopodobnie plan by wypalił, gdyby ktoś im nie przerwał.

– Go shoot!

Wszyscy zamarli, kiedy na arenę wdarł się nowy bey. Kadoya Masamune stał z wyciągniętą ręką, trzymając wyrzutnię, a jego Unicorno wpadł między Giraffe i Pegasisa, neutralizując oba ataki. Tego nikt się nie spodziewał.

– Co jest? – wyrwało się Xiao Yu.

– Masamune! – wrzasnął sfrustrowany Ginga. – Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– No weeeź! – jego kumpel zaśmiał się głupkowato. – Ja też chciałem walczyć!

Da Xiang zacisnął zęby i popatrzył na przyjaciół: Chi Yun cmoknął zirytowany, podczas gdy dziewczyny westchnęły. Już nic nie dało się zrobić.

Przyzwał do siebie Giraffe, po czym posłał Japończykom uśmieszek.

– Jesteście ciekawą ekipą. Nie mogę się doczekać pierwszej rundy.

* * *

Kiedy Gan Gan Galaxy opuścili teren Świątyni Beylin, słońce już zachodziło. Chińska drużyna usiadła w pawilonach, dyskutując na temat minionego dnia.

– Hagane Ginga okazał się dużo mniej wyrafinowany, niż się spodziewałem. – przyznał Da Xiang. – Nie powinien sprawiać problemów.

– Ale ten cały Kadoya… – mruknęła z irytacją Xiao Yu. – Wygląda na idiotę, ale jakimś cudem przewidział nasz plan i w rezultacie nie znamy ich specjalnego ataku.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Nie przegramy z drużyną, której tak bardzo brakuje dyscypliny. – Chi Yun skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

– Masz rację… – westchnęła Mei Mei.

Xiao Yu zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, w głębi duszy postanawiając zarwać noc na ponownej analizie meczy Gan Gan Galaxy. Po chwili zerwała się z miejsca.

– Dobra – rzekła poważnym tonem, całkowicie zniwelowanym przez następujący po nim uśmiech. – Kto chce herbatę?

Wszyscy chcieli.


	8. Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc

– Więc to już pojutrze…

Westchnienie, jakie wyrwało się z ust Xiao Yu, było co najmniej setnym westchnieniem w ciągu dnia. Towarzyszący jej Da Xiang skwitował to parsknięciem.

Szli ulicą miasta, gdyż Xiao Yu stanowczo nalegała, by ich lider zrobił sobie przed początkiem turnieju przynajmniej chwilę odpoczynku. Ponieważ jednak Da Xiang nie znosił bezczynności i u siebie, i u swoich przyjaciół, najlepszym, na co dał się namówić, był spacer po mieście.

– Nie ma się co denerwować. Z pewnością zwyciężymy – rzekł z mocą.

– Ciekawe, czy Gan Gan Galaxy też są przekonani o swoim zwycięstwie? – zamyśliła się Xiao Yu. – Ten ich gwiazdor wyglądał na całkiem pewnego siebie, nawet po twoich popisach.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Nasza tradycja jest silniejsza.

Słysząc niezłomne przekonanie w głosie Da Xianga, Xiao Yu tylko zachichotała.

– No tak, masz rację… Chwila, co tam się dzieje?

Chłopak podążył wzrokiem w miejsce, która wskazała. Był to beypark, a właściwie plac przed beyparkiem, w którym najwyraźniej powstało jakieś zamieszanie. Tłum ludzi zebrał się przy stoisku z napojami, obserwując jakąś zażartą dyskusję.

– Czy to nie Kadoya Masamune? A tam… – Xiao Yu wytężyła wzrok. – Przecież to Zhou Xing!

– Naprawdę? – Da Xiang zmarszczył brwi.

– Chodź, to może być coś ważnego.

– Xiao Yu…?!

Da Xiang nie zdążył zaprotestować, kiedy dziewczyna dyskretnie pociągnęła go w stronę szalejącego motłochu.

Istotnie, powodem zbiegowiska byli Zhou Xing i Masamune. Ten drugi wydawał się być nieskończenie zirytowany postawą Chińczyka.

– Nie możesz tak po prostu uciec, po tym jak zaatakowałeś mnie z zaskoczenia! – pieklił się.

– Wyluzuj, stary. Pokonanie ciebie to dla mnie żadne wyzwanie, czaisz? – rzucił nonszalancko Zhou Xing, wręczając kupione napoje piszczącym wokół niego dziewczynom. – Proszę, bardzo, ja stawiam!

– Chyba śnisz! To ja bym zwyciężył!

Masamune zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i podbiegł do Zhou Xinga, lecz ten po prostu wylał na niego zawartość kolejnej zimnej butelki.

– Serio, musisz się trochę ostudzić. Czy cała wasza drużyna jest taka sztywna?

– Taa, jest gość, który nie cierpi przegrywać, ponurak i pyskaty dzieciak – burknął niezadowolony Masamune.

– Ugh, powaga? – Zhou Xing skrzywił się. – Może w ogóle daruję sobie ten turniej.

– O nie, Zhou Xing! Nie wystąpisz? – zapiszczały chórem wszystkie dziewczyny.

– Przecież jeśli rywale są słabi, to tylko się wynudzę!

Masamune wycelował palec w Zhou Xinga.

– Jak możesz tak mówić?! – wrzasnął. – Czym jest dla ciebie Beyblade?

– Hę? Jak to czym? – nie rozumiał Zhou Xing. – Chyba czymś w rodzaju… mody?

– Jesteś beznadziejny! Beyblade to pojedynek dwóch dusz, a ty robisz z tego modę?!

– Bzdury gadasz, aż mnie głowa rozbolała – Zhou Xing teatralnie złapał się za głowę, znów wywołując u dziewczyn falę pisków.

W miarę, jak rozmowa toczyła się dalej, Da Xiang wyglądał na coraz bardziej zeźlonego. Wreszcie miarka się przebrała; ruszył w stronę dyskutujących bladerów.

– D-Da Xiang! – zaskoczona Xiao Yu próbowała go zatrzymać, ale bez skutku. Ostatecznie podreptała za nim.

– Zhou Xing!

Pochłonięci kłótnią chłopacy nawet ich nie zauważyli, dlatego kiedy Da Xiang zawołał imię członka swojej drużyny, obaj obejrzeli się zdumieni.

– Da Xiang?

– Zhou Xing – ciągnął tamten. – To, czy wystąpisz, czy nie, zależy od lidera, czyli mnie. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy się nudzisz, czy boli cię głowa. Masz natychmiast się z nim zmierzyć.

– Że co? – mruknął butnie Zhou Xing.

– A może po prostu boisz się przegrać?

– Za kogo mnie masz?!

– W takim razie walcz z nim. Jeżeli odmówisz, uznam to za ordynarną ucieczkę! – huknął Da Xiang.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

– Więc? Co zrobisz, Zhou Xing?

Xiao Yu obserwowała tę wymianę zdań, z trudem utrzymując szczękę na swoim miejscu. Da Xiang wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego. Najwyraźniej nie zamierzał już na nic więcej pozwalać krnąbrnemu nowicjuszowi w swojej drużynie.

Zhou Xing musiał to dostrzec, bo po chwili przywdział na twarz zrezygnowany uśmieszek.

– Hah, niech będzie. Ale jeśli z nim wygram, pozwolisz mi nie brać udziału w mistrzostwach, tak?

– Co ty gadasz, Zhou Xing? – wyrwało się Xiao Yu. – Przecież eliminacje…

– To było wcześniej. Teraz okazało się, że całe te zawody są tylko stratą mojego czasu – chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Sorki, mała.

– Więc będziesz ze mną walczył?! – podjarał się Masamune.

– Chyba nie mam wyboru… Ale to miejsce tutaj wcale mi się nie podoba.

Masamune, Da Xiang i Xiao Yu zrobili zdziwione miny. Zhou Xing z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem uniósł palec w stronę Wielkiego Muru Chińskiego.

– Jeśli mamy walczyć, to tam!

* * *

– Jeny, to jakiś obłęd. Co tu się dzieje? – mamrotała pod nosem Xiao Yu, szukając dobrego miejsca, by obserwować bitwę.

Nie miała ochoty tłoczyć się na baszcie pośród fanek kibicujących Zhou Xingowi, ale kolejna baszta znajdowała się całkiem daleko. Mimo to postanowiła zaryzykować. Da Xiang w międzyczasie gdzieś zniknął, prawdopodobnie zamierzając śledzić przebieg walki z sobie tylko znanej kryjówki.

Pokonanie schodów zajęło Xiao Yu dość długo, by zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle zdąży. Sapiąc, wdrapała się na ostatnie stopnie.

– Hę? – usłyszała nagle. – Mechaniczka Wang Hu Zhong?

Uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła stojących na baszcie Yuu i Tsubasę z Gan Gan Galaxy. Patrzyli na nią zdziwieni.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytał Tsubasa.

– A wy?

– Mieliśmy w planach zwiedzać, ale najwyraźniej tam ktoś walczy.

– Tak… – westchnęła. – Właśnie po to tu przyszłam: oglądać walkę Zhou Xinga i Masamune.

– Masamune? – Yuu aż podskoczył.

Okrzyk „Go shoot”, jaki dał się słyszeć nawet z takiej odległości, odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

Dwaj Japończycy wychylili się poza mur, tymczasem Xiao Yu po prostu na nim usiadła – tak jak zawsze to robiła. Widok był odległy, ale niezły. Mogła dostrzec sylwetki i beye, które już wirowały wewnątrz muru.

Masamune od razu ruszył na przeciwnika, lecz utrzymanie pozycji było pestką dla Virgo, o czym Zhou Xing doskonale wiedział. Atak Unicorno nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia.

– Typ atakujący, hę? – mruknęła Xiao Yu. – Ciekawe, jak sobie z nim poradzi wytrzymałościowy Virgo…

Jak się okazało, Zhou Xing postanowił użyć jednej ze swoich wielu formacji tai chi, aby z łatwością uniknąć natarcia. Unicorno z ogromną siłą uderzył w mur. Xiao Yu zrozumiała, że jej kolega z drużyny liczył na łatwe zwycięstwo poprzez uśpienie beya przeciwnika.

– Masamune chyba ma kłopoty… – zauważył Yuu.

– Masz rację – zgodził się Tsubasa. – Z taką obroną, jaką ma Virgo, ciężko będzie go zaatakować klasycznym manewrem.

– To prawda – przytaknęła Xiao Yu. – Wiem z autopsji.

– Hej, co się dzieje? – zawołał nagle Yuu.

Obaj walczący bladerzy nagle zaczęli biec wzdłuż muru, w stronę obserwującej ich trójki – a beye oczywiście wraz z nimi. Teraz nie tylko można było ich wyraźniej widzieć, ale i słyszeć.

– Atakuj dalej, Unicorno, atakuj!

– Do bez sensu, mały. Takie ciosy nie działają na Virgo.

– I co z tego?! Będę uderzał, aż trafię! Dalej, Unicorno!

Nagle bey Masamune błyskawicznie zbliżył się do Virgo i uderzył go kilka razy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby się teleportował.

– I jak ci się to podoba?

– Nic się nie stało – mruknął pewny siebie Zhou Xing.

– O, bardzo ciekawe – Xiao Yu uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Więc to jest specjalność Unicorno?

– Dostrzegłaś to? – zdumiał się Yuu.

Masamune powtórzył ten manewr kilkakrotnie, lecz żaden nie przyniósł pożądanego skutku.

– Co tam się dzieje? – niepokoił się dzieciak. – Czy to przez te skrzydła na Spin Tracku Virgo?

– Tak, ale nie tylko… To ruch kołowy – zdumiał się Tsubasa. – Virgo zatacza coraz szersze kręgi, przez co neutralizuje moc Unicorno. To stara technika tai chi.

– Nieźle, nieźle. Kto by pomyślał, że aż tyle wiecie? – ucieszyła się Xiao Yu.

– Virgo! Atak Srogiej Damy! – zakomenderował Zhou Xing.

Virgo zrobił szybki unik, który odrzucił Unicorno prawie poza mur; ale przeciwnikowi jakimś cudem udało się wrócić do gry. Mimo to Zhou Xing nie stracił rezonu. Masamune tracił energię z każdym bezsensownym atakiem i obaj o tym wiedzieli.

– Dlaczego wciąż uciekasz? – nie rozumiał japoński gracz. – Czemu nie zaatakujesz?

– Bo straciłbym twarz, gdybym się tym przejmował tak jak ty!

– Nigdy nie wygrasz, jeśli nie weźmiesz tego na poważnie!

– Beye na poważnie? Wolne żarty!

Podejście Zhou Xinga zeźliło Masamune. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, gotów do ataku.

– Dobra, jeśli tak bardzo się prosisz, to zakończę tę walkę! Unicorno!

Kolejny atak sięgnął celu. Zamiast odeprzeć natarcie, Virgo wyfrunął daleko w powietrze. Zhou Xing po raz pierwszy wydawał się autentycznie zaskoczony.

– Co?! Mój Virgo nie odparł ataku!

– Hę?! – Xiao Yu podskoczyła na swoim miejscu.

Unicorno ponowił atak. I znowu. I jeszcze raz. Virgo nie wyglądał już tak dobrze.

– To niemożliwe! – zawołał Zhou Xing, patrząc, jak jego bey wylatuje wysoko w powietrze.

– Co jest? Skończysz się wreszcie bawić?!

– Co?!

Nowy głos sprawił, że Zhou Xing zatrzymał się wpół kroku, a Xiao Yu, Tsubasa i Yuu z zaskoczeniem podnieśli wzrok na przybysza. Na murze, obok siedzącej mechaniczki, stanął nikt inny, jak sam lider Wang Hu Zhong.

– Da Xiang?!

– Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, przegrasz, Zhou Xing!

– Nie przegram z kimś tak nieokrzesanym jak on! – odgryzł się tamten.

Masamune tymczasem skorzystał z okazji, by przeprowadzić swój specjalny atak.

– Unicorno! Świetlisty Miecz!

Bey ruszył na Virgo.

– Nadchodzi. Co zrobisz? – spytał Da Xiang.

– Jak to co? Wystarczy się wyluzować! – odwrzasnął Zhou Xing. – Virgo! Diamentowy Uścisk!

Eksplozja wstrząsnęła murem; dym przysłonił oba beye. W pewnym momencie fragment muru, na którym stał Masamune, odłamał się, a chłopak z wrzaskiem zsunął się po wzgórzu. Yuu i Tsubasa wstrzymali oddechy, Da Xiang tylko patrzył na to z kamienną twarzą. Xiao Yu gapiła się na scenę z otwartymi ustami.

– O nie! Virgo!

Zhou Xing zeskoczył do środka muru, panicznie szukając swojego beya. Xiao Yu nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie.

Tymczasem Masamune już wdrapał się z powrotem na mur. Dym opadał; wszyscy wyczekiwali wyniku walki.

– Unicorno!!

Bey leżał u stóp Japończyka, zatrzymany. Virgo dalej wirował; Zhou Xing podniósł go z niezadowoloną miną.

– Nawet po walce działasz mi na nerwy – burknął, po czym zwrócił się do Da Xianga. – No i wygrałem. Jesteś zadowolony?

– Turniej zaczyna się pojutrze. Zacznij trenować – odparł tamten obojętnie.

– Co?! Mieliśmy układ!

– Zhou Xing – uciął ostro Da Xiang. – Wygrałeś, bo miałeś szczęście i tyle.

– Że co? Uważasz, że mogłem przegrać?!

– Na prawdziwym stadionie wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej. Nawet ty, chociaż rzadko bywasz poważny, powinieneś o tym pamiętać.

– Ja poważny? – Zhou Xing uśmiechnął się głupkowato, nagle zmieniając taktykę. – Wybacz, ale to absolutnie niemożliwe. Ja nigdy nie jestem poważny.

Da Xiangowi nawet nie drgnęła brew; uśmiech Zhou Xinga powoli się rozpłynął. Dwaj Chińczycy przez długą, napiętą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

Wreszcie Zhou Xing dał za wygraną.

– Dobra, niech będzie. Będę walczył. I będę poważny, ale pod jednym jedynym warunkiem.

– Jakim warunkiem? – Da Xiang zmarszczył brwi.

– Pozwolicie mi pokonać tego frajera – Zhou Xing wskazał palcem płaszczącego się nad swoim beyem Masamune. – W pierwszej rundzie, żeby nie tracić czasu.

Ignorując wrzaski Masamune, Da Xiang tylko machnął przytakująco ręką i ruszył do drzwi baszty. Tsubasa i Yuu skorzystali z okazji, by wymknąć się za nim do zrozpaczonego Masamune.

Xiao Yu odprowadziła ich zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Zhou Xinga. Ten westchnął ciężko i z niezadowoloną miną schował Virgo do kieszeni. Kiedy spostrzegł, że jedyną osobą na baszcie pozostała Xiao Yu, przybrał na wpół zagniewaną minę.

– Możesz przynajmniej ty mi darować te wyrzuty?

– Nie zamierzałam niczego ci wyrzucać – odrzekła zdziwiona Xiao Yu. – To była dobra walka. Unicorno to silny bey.

– Akurat – prychnął Zhou Xing. – W pierwszej rundzie łatwo go pokonam. Zobaczysz.

– Ale… Zhou Xing?

Chłopak zeskoczył z muru i oddalił się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Xiao Yu potarła dłonią skroń, wydając sto pierwsze westchnienie tego dnia.

Turniej Big Bang Bladers zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, ale z jakiegoś powodu wszystko wydawało się iść nie tak.


	9. Konfrontacja z rzeczywistością

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opisywanie walk nie jest moją mocną stroną. Ten i następne chaptery są do poprawki.

Wieczór poprzedzający początek turnieju mistrzowskiego drużyna Wang Hu Zhong – nie licząc piątego członka – spędziła w Świątyni Beylin. Trening jednak już się zakończył, a ostatnie chwile przed mistrzostwami spędzali na towarzyskim spotkaniu. Mimo że znali swoją siłę i byli przekonani o wygranej, nawet im udzielił się nerwowy nastrój.

– Xiao Yu, widziałaś dzisiaj Zhou Xinga? – spytała Mei Mei, polerując swojego beya.

– Nie… Nie odzywa się do mnie od wczoraj. – westchnęła mechaniczka. – Ciekawe, czy wziął uwagi Da Xianga do serca i zaczął coś robić.

– Pewnie dalej rozdaje autografy, jak zwykle – prychnął niezadowolony Chi Yun, po czym dystyngowanym gestem upił łyka swojej herbaty.

Da Xiang milczał, pogrążony w myślach. Szum głosów przyjaciół wokół niego najwyraźniej stwarzał dla jego rozważań dobre tło. Nikt z trójki nie śmiał wyrwać go z zamyślenia. To po prostu był jego własny sposób na rozładowanie napięcia przed bardzo ważnym meczem.

Nagle palmtop Xiao Yu zabrzęczał. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła go i ze zdumieniem przeczytała otrzymaną właśnie wiadomość.

* * *

Od: Zhou Xing

Jaki Fusion Wheel utarłby nosa tamtemu smarkaczowi i pomógł mi wygrać w moim stylu?

* * *

– Co tam, Xiao Yu? – Mei Mei podniosła głowę ze stołu, na którym prawie przysypiała.

– To Zhou Xing… – nagle na ustach Xiao Yu pojawił się uśmiech. – Chyba nas jutro nie zawiedzie.

* * *

Do: Zhou Xing

Daj mi sekundę, przejrzę moją bazę danych.

* * *

Od: Zhou Xing

Jasne, liczę na ciebie! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

* * *

Xiao Yu szybko otworzyła odpowiednie pliki i zaczęła porównywać je z beyem Zhou Xinga. Virgo ED145ES, typ wytrzymałościowy. Żeby wzmocnić jego obronę, a przy okazji wyostrzyć nieco celność ataku, odpowiedni Fusion Wheel musiałby być okrągły, najlepiej z dużą ilością skrzydeł…

Odpowiednia część pojawiła się na ekranie, wywołując u dziewczyny szerszy uśmiech.

– Bingo.

* * *

– Oto wreszcie nadszedł turniej, który wyłoni najlepszą drużynę na świecie: Big Bang Bladers!! Otwieramy pierwszą rundę mistrzostw świata w grupie A! Chiński stadion pęka w szwach!

Jakby na potwierdzenie słów DJa wszyscy kibice na widowni wydali z siebie ogłuszający okrzyk – ogłuszający nawet dla siedzącej w szatni chińskiej drużyny, czy raczej jej czterech piątych.

– Jeny, gdzie on jest? – Xiao Yu nerwowo zerkała na zegarek. – Przecież to już prawie czas na rozpoczęcie…

– Spokojnie, mówiłem, że przyjdę.

Członkowie zespołu podnieśli wzrok w stronę głosu. Zhou Xing stał w drzwiach z triumfalną miną na twarzy, ubrany w jakiś odświętny strój, a dokładniej futrzaną kamizelkę. Biła od niego pewność siebie, a on sam roztaczał wokół siebie aurę jakiegoś dziwnego zapamiętania.

Chi Yun cmoknął z irytacją.

– Zhou Xing – wykrztusiła Mei Mei.

– Co jest? Przecież nie przegapiłbym okazji, żeby pokazać tamtemu matołowi, gdzie jego miejsce. – chłopak wyszczerzył się.

– Nie o to chodzi – zaczęła Xiao Yu, lecz lider drużyny skutecznie uciął rozmowę, wstając z miejsca.

– Skoro wreszcie jesteś, chodźmy. – Da Xiang ruszył stronę drzwi. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz, Zhou Xing.

Reszta drużyny odprowadziła jego plecy wzrokiem. Mei Mei i Xiao Yu wymieniły skonsternowane spojrzenia, po czym ruszyly za kolegami, którzy też już wyszli.

W miarę, jak szli korytarzem na stadion, huk z widowni robił się coraz głośniejszy.

– Robi wrażenie, hm? Mam tremę… – szepnęła Xiao Yu.

– Ty masz tremę? Przecież nawet nie występujesz – z uśmieszkiem dociął jej Chi Yun.

– I co z tego? Jestem członkiem drużyny czy nie?

Wreszcie dotarli; gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, kibice podnieśli niesamowity wrzask. Mimo to nikt z drużyny, poza machającym tłumowi Zhou Xingem, nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Ekipa Chin wydawała się być zupełnie oswojona z tak niesamowitym dopingiem, ale Xiao Yu i tak czuła się nieco oszołomiona.

– Oto nadzieja narodu chińskiego! Powitajmy zespół Wang Hu Zhong! – zakrzyknął DJ. – Spośród przeszło miliarda ludzi żyjących w Chinach, oni są najlepsi!

Wrzask kibiców nie ustawał; nieliczni ludzie dopingujący Japończykom zostali całkowicie zagłuszeni przez ogromną chińską widownię. Sama drużyna Gan Gan Galaxy już czekała na stadionie – wyglądali na nieco zbitych z tropu tak złym przyjęciem publiczności.

– Pierwszą bitwę stoczą Zhou Xing i Kadoya Masamune! Który z nich wywalczy zwycięstwo i zapewni przewagę dla swojej ekipy?!

– Bądź ostrożny, Zhou Xing. Nie daj się zaskoczyć – rzekł do kolegi Da Xiang.

– Tak, tak. Spokojna głowa. Załatwię go elegancko i na luzie.

Zhou Xing z uśmiechem zszedł w stronę wielkiej areny na środku stadionu. Dziewczyny na widowni od razu podniosły wrzask, a on triumfalnie im odmachiwał. Kiedy zaś naprzód wystąpił Masamune, wszyscy zaczęli buczeć.

– Co jest? – prychnął z politowaniem Zhou Xing. – To porządny stadion, nie mogłeś ubrać na tę okazję czegoś porządniejszego?

Rzeczywiście, wygląd Japończyka pozostawiał nieco do życzenia. Jego ciuchy były pogniecione i zakurzone; kurz i ziemia zabrudziły też jego twarz. Mimo to Masamune nie wydawał się tym przejmować.

– A co za różnica? I tak cię pokonam!

– Nie byłbym taki pewien. Ale nie każdy wygląda tak dobrze w ciuchach młodszego brata! Brawo, stary.

– Dobra, chłopaki, koniec pogaduszek! – przerwał im DJ. – Czas zacząć tę zabawę!

Bladerzy wyciągnęli wyrzutnie, a kibice podnieśli jeszcze ostrzejszy szum.

– Historia Beyblade powstaje na naszych oczach! Oto pierwsza bitwa turnieju Big Bang Bladers! – DJ poparł swoje słowa uderzeniem w gong. – 3, 2, 1…

– Go shoot!

Beye ruszyły. Unicorno nie marnował czasu i z błyskawiczną szybkością zaczął pędzić na Virgo. Coś w jego ruchach wydawało się inne niż podczas bitwy na murze. Xiao Yu otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

– Niesamowite! – wyrwało się Mei Mei.

– Niewiarygodne, że tak się poprawił w tak krótkim czasie. – nawet Da Xiang był pod wrażeniem.

– Unicorno szuka pozycji do ataku! – krzyknął DJ. – Pędzi niemal z prędkością światła!

– Ruszaj, Unicorno! Skup moc w jednym punkcie! – zawołał Masamune.

Bey pomknął na przeciwnika, lecz Zhou Xing zachował spokój. Wtedy Xiao Yu zrozumiała, co się święciło.

Kiedy tylko Unicorno uderzył w Virgo, natychmiast został odrzucony na brzeg areny. Cały japoński zespół przyglądał się temu ze zdumionymi minami, kompletnie oszołomiony.

– O, a to co? – nie rozumiała Mei Mei.

– Zmienił Fusion Wheel w swoim beyu – wyjaśniła Xiao Yu. – Poradziłam mu użyć Poison. To idealne koło wirowe do odpierania takich ataków.

– Nieźle – mruknął Da Xiang.

– Teraz rozumiem twoją tremę. – w ustach Chi Yuna takie słowa zabrzmiały niemal jak komplement.

Zhou Xing zaśmiał się zdumionemu Masamune prosto w twarz.

– Kiedy występujesz przed publicznością, nie możesz pokazać się w zwykłym stroju. Fani na ciebie patrzą, powinieneś o tym pamiętać!

– Przestań wreszcie ględzić! – wkurzył się Masamune. – Kostium jeszcze nikomu nie dał zwycięstwa!

– Na pewno?

Unicorno wykonał kolejny szybki atak. Zhou Xing wyciągnął ramiona przed siebie, prezentując całemu światy niezwykłość swoich technik tai chi.

– Atak Srogiej Damy!

Virgo odparł atak, a potem ruszył na wroga.

– Taniec Tysiąca Ciosów!

Masamune dostawał niezłe baty. Wkrótce Virgo zapędził Unicorno na sam brzeg areny, a fani wstrzymali oddech.

– Virgo spycha przeciwnika w kozi róg! Czy jest już po walce? – wołał DJ.

– Nie, jeszcze nie! – odparł z mocą Masamune. – Dawaj, Unicorno!

Bey wzleciał w górę, zamierzając wykorzystać moc ataku przeciwnika do własnych celów. Kiedy jednak Unicorno wrócił na arenę z zamiarem zaatakowania Virgo, jego natarcie znów zostało zneutralizowane. Masamune wpadł w nieliche tarapaty.

– Co się tak przejmujesz, stary? – zaśmiał się Zhou Xing.

– A widzisz w tym coś złego?

– Źle to wygląda!

– Daruj sobie – syknął Masamune. – Zaraz cię załatwię!

Jego słowa jednak nie znalazły żadnego poparcia w czynach; chłopak po prostu stał tam, zaciskając bezsilnie pięści. Najwyraźniej znalazł się w kropce.

– Unicorno nie porusza się już tak zwinnie – zauważył Chi Yun.

– Tak, ale to nie koniec. – Da Xiang był realistą.

– Dobra, stary, śpieszę się na randkę, więc kończmy to wreszcie. – Zhou Xing postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

– Nie tak szybko.

Unicorno zaskoczył wszystkich, ustawiając się na samym środku stadionu. Masamune zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w skupieniu.

– Unicorno przestaje wirować! Czy jest już po walce?! – zapytywał DJ.

– Ej, stary, zaraz cię uśpię! – Chińczyk próbował zwrócić uwagę przeciwnika, lecz bezskutecznie. – Dalej, Virgo!

– O nie – Xiao Yu chwyciła się barierek, jakby szukając oparcia w obliczu zaskakującej sytuacji. – To pułapka! Masamune chce skupić moc w jednym punkcie!

– Że co?! – dopiero teraz do Da Xianga dotarł sens jej słów. – Czekaj, Zhou Xing!

Ale było już za późno. Unicorno wystrzelił jak z procy, zderzając się z nadciągającym Virgo. Dał się słyszeć trzask, gdy bey Zhou Xinga wyleciał w powietrze.

– Co?!

– Heh, powiedz dziewczynie, że spóźnisz się na randkę – mruknął zadowolony z siebie Masamune.

Nie czekając, aż rywal odzyska rezon, Unicorno zaatakował serią szybkich ataków. Tym razem jednak Virgo nie był w stanie tak skutecznie się bronić.

– Nie wierzę! – Zhou Xing zacisnął pięści.

– Unicorno wybił mu jedno skrzydło z Fusion Wheel… – Xiao Yu z trudem opanowała drżenie głosu. – Virgo stracił sporo ze swej równowagi i mocy defensywnej.

– Naprawdę?! – zdumiała się Mei Mei.

Taki zwrot akcji musiał bardzo wkurzyć Zhou Xinga. Zaciskał zęby, a w jego oczach płonął ogień, jakiego nikt dotąd nie widział na jego twarzy.

– Jak mogłeś uszkodzić mojego beya?!

– Jak widać modne ciuchy jednak nie pomagają wygrywać – Masamune przyjął dumną pozę. – Straciłeś swój luźny styl.

– Chyba śnisz! Zawsze będę wyluzowany! – nagle Zhou Xing zrzucił futrzaną kamizelkę, jaką ubrał specjalnie z okazji zawodów. – Uff, już mi trochę gorąco w tych ciuchach.

Fanki piszczały zaniepokojone, cała widownia wrzała. Unicorno nadal nacierał na Virgo, który nie ustępował mimo uszkodzonej części.

– Nie wierzę, że on przegrywa – mruknął Chi Yun.

– Poradziłam mu wybór złego Fusion Wheel…! – sumitowała się Xiao Yu.

– Poczekajcie, przecież jeszcze się nie poddał. – mimo podbramkowej sytuacji Da Xiang uśmiechał się.

Przeciwnicy najwyraźniej jednak nie zamierzali dłużej bawić się w kotka i myszkę.

– Kończmy to, Zhou Xing! – Masamune już rwał się do walki.

– Proszę bardzo! – odparł Zhou Xing, przybierając jedną z pozycji tai chi. – Specjalny Atak! Miecz Błękitnego Smoka!

– Specjalny Atak! Świetlisty Miecz!

Beye natarły na siebie z wielką furią. Ogromna fala energii przetoczyła się nad stadionem. DJ wrzeszczał, tłum szalał. Wszyscy członkowie obu drużyn wstrzymali oddechy.

Z nieba nadleciał wyautowany bey – i był to Virgo.

– Koniec! Bitwa rozstrzygnięta! Wygrywa Kadoya Masamune!!

Japończyk uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, a jego koledzy z Gan Gan Galaxy zaczęli wiwatować. Xiao Yu z wyrazem całkowitego osłupienia na twarzy popatrzyła na przyjaciół, którzy też mieli nietęgie miny.

Zhou Xing stał na arenie, nie poruszywszy nawet palcem.

– Przegrałem? Ja…?!

Nagle jednak wrzask kibiców urósł ze zdwojoną siłą. Ku swojemu zdumieniu Zhou Xing zobaczył, że jego fanki dalej piszczały, a publiczność skandowała jego imię. Na ten widok uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Przegraliśmy tę rundę – mruknął Da Xiang – ale zyskaliśmy znakomitego bladera, nie sądzicie?

– To prawda – przytaknęła Mei Mei.

– Zhou Xing! – krzyknęła do chłopaka Xiao Yu. – To był dobry mecz!

W rezultacie wszyscy nadal wiwatowali tylko na cześć Chińczyka, co doprowadziło zwycięskiego Masamune do szału. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Obecny wynik: Gan Gan Galaxy – 1, Wang Hu Zhong – 0.


	10. Niezłomna wola

– Po niezwykle emocjonującej walce Kadoya Masamune z Gan Gan Galaxy pokonał Zhou Xinga z Wang Hu Zhong! Nigdzie nie odchodźcie, wracamy już za chwilę, gdyż w kolejnej rundzie zmierzą się Ootori Tsubasa oraz Li Chi Yun!

Ogłoszono przerwę. Drużyny wróciły do swoich szatni, lecz Chi Yun od razu zniknął na arenie treningowej, chcąc rozgrzać się przed kolejnym meczem. Zaniepokojeni, ale jednocześnie niezbyt zaskoczeni tym faktem Da Xiang i Mei Mei podążyli za nim, prawdopodobnie chcąc przedyskutować miniony mecz i opracować strategię na kolejny. Xiao Yu postanowiła ponownie obejrzeć poprzednie mecze Tsubasy i przeanalizować jego beya. Zhou Xing tymczasem beztrosko rozsiadł się przed telewizorem, jakby przegrana sprzed chwili nie zrobiła na nim żadnego wrażenia.

– Nie miałeś czasem randki? – spytała go Xiao Yu, marszcząc podejrzliwie brwi znad ekranu palmtopa.

– Tak tylko mu powiedziałem, żeby się odczepił. – odrzekł chłopak zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. – Ale może ty dasz się namówić na jakiś lunch, co? – posłał jej uśmieszek.

Wcale nie wyglądał, jakby przejął się porażką… lecz jednak coś się w nim zmieniło. Xiao Yu odnotowała w myślach, żeby potem podziękować Masamune, chociaż on sam mógł mieć inne zdanie na ten temat.

– Chyba w snach – odparła żartobliwie.

– To mamy umowę. Lamian?

– Stoi.

Dziewczyna wróciła do swoich analiz. Earth Aquila 145 WD, typ zbalansowany, posiadający na Fusion Wheel przypominające skrzydła zakrzywienia. Pozornie nie przedstawiał zagrożenia, ale potrafił wznosić się na dowolną wysokość i przeprowadzać bardzo groźne natarcia z powietrza. Korzystając z tego, Tsubasa we wszystkich swoich walkach ujawniał, jak silnym był zawodnikiem. Łączyła go mocna więź z beyem, a jego wdzięczna technika potrafiła sprawić rywalom spore kłopoty.

Wreszcie rozległo się bicie gongu, a DJ zaczął zwoływać ludzi na następną bitwę.

– Uwaga, zaraz zaczynamy! Śpieszcie się, ludzie, nadciąga mecz stulecia!

– O rany, to już – Xiao Yu zerwała się z miejsca, ale przy drzwiach obróciła się przez ramię, widząc, że jej kumpel nawet się nie poruszył. – Nie idziesz, Zhou Xing?

– Dołączę do was później.

W drzwiach pojawiła się reszta drużyny; Da Xiang skinął potakująco głową, po czym ruchem dłoni nakazał przyjaciołom podążać za nim. Chi Yun szedł na przedzie, a na jego twarzy widniało ogromne skupienie. Powaga, jaka unosiła się wokół, ciążyła na sercach całego zespołu.

– Witam z powrotem! – wrzasnął DJ, kiedy obie drużyny już pojawiły się na stadionie. – Oto druga bitwa pierwszej rundy turnieju Big Bang Bladers! Pierwszy na arenę wychodzi Li Chi Yun!

Niski chłopak dostojnym krokiem zbliżył się do pola gry. Kibice krzyczeli podekscytowani, wiedząc, że to od niego zależał dalszy los ich reprezentacji.

– Jest taki skupiony – szepnęła Mei Mei.

– Poradzi sobie. – pokiwała głową Xiao Yu.

– A oto jego japoński przeciwnik: Ootori Tsubasa!

Długowłosy blader przy akompaniamencie niezadowolonych głosów wystąpił naprzód, wyglądając na nie mniej zdeterminowanego niż Chi Yun. Zapowiadał się ostry mecz.

– A gdzie jest Tategami Kyouya? – spytał nagle Chi Yun.

– Co takiego? – przez twarz Tsubasy przewinęła się zgroza.

– Kyouya pokonał cię w Japonii. Dlaczego więc to ty walczysz ze mną jako reprezentant kraju?

Chi Yun wyraźnie próbował wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi. Xiao Yu ze zdumieniem spojrzała na Da Xianga, lecz on w milczeniu obserwował tę scenę. Dziwaczne zachowanie Chi Yuna musiało mieć jakiś ukryty sens.

– Jesteś zawiedziony?

– Jasne, że nie – Chi Yun pokręcił głową. – Ale…

– Ale co?

– Jeśli teraz nie będziesz walczył lepiej niż wtedy z Kyouyą, ze mną też nie masz szans.

Tsubasa pozostawił tę złośliwą uwagę bez komentarza; zresztą i tak już nie miał na to czasu. DJ uderzył w gong. Bladerzy unieśli wyrzutnie.

– Czy Gan Gan Galaxy zakończą rundę dwoma zwycięstwami? A może Wang Hu Zhong wyrównają wynik? Zaczynamy!

– 3, 2, 1, go shoot!

– Żelazny Mur! – krzyknął od razu Chi Yun.

Ku oburzeniu Japończyków, Lacerta od razu ustawiła się na środku pola. To był dobry ruch; dzięki temu Chi Yun mógł z łatwością odpierać każdy atak Aquili, dopóki nie zmieniłby pozycji.

– Ruszaj, Aquila!

Tsubasa mimo to postanowił zaatakować. Jego bey uderzył w Lacertę i został odrzucony z ogromną mocą. Manewr ten powtórzył się kilkakrotnie, lecz ani razu nie przyniósł pożądanego skutku. Widząc, skąd nadlatuje przeciwnik, Lacerta mogła bez problemu zareagować na jego ruch, samej nie tracąc przy tym energii.

– Co jest? Atakuj dalej! – zakpił Chi Yun.

– Uważaj, o co prosisz – Tsubasa zachował zimną krew. – Nie chcesz się ruszyć? Chętnie ci w tym pomogę! Aquila! Cios Stalowego Skrzydła!

Bey Tsubasy zaczął bardzo szybko wirować, aż wreszcie ruszył na Lacertę. Chi Yun tylko na to czekał.

– Gromiący Miecz!

Po wykonaniu serii skomplikowanych ruchów, nakazał swojemu beyowi wykonać piękny unik, po którym Aquila z impetem uderzyła w arenę. Chińczyk tylko na to czekał.

– Dalej! Piorunujący Cios!

– Nie, stój, Chi Yun! – ostrzegł go Da Xiang.

Nie zważając na nic, Lacerta zaczęła spychać Aquilę na brzeg areny. Już wydawało się, że jest po meczu, gdy Tsubasa uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Na to czekałem. Aquila! – krzyknął. – Specjalny Atak! Lot Koszący!

– Bardzo sprytne – Xiao Yu zacisnęła usta. – Wykorzystanie siły ciosu rywala do przeprowadzenia specjalnego ataku.

– Na to czekałem! – Chi Yun odpłacił mu się tym samym.

– Co?!

– Ruszaj, Lacerta! Cios Huraganowego Miecza!

Wszyscy w osłupieniu patrzyli, jak bey Chi Yuna przeprowadza swój najlepszy cios. Dym na chwilę zasłonił arenę, a gdy opadł, Aquila wirował już ze znacznie mniejszym impetem.

– Niesamowite! Chi Yun przewidział specjalny cios Tsubasy! – wrzasnął rozentuzjazmowany DJ. – Takich właśnie umiejętności oczekujemy po zawodniku tej klasy! Chi Yun to jeden z najlepszych adeptów Świątyni Beylin!

– Przewidywanie kilku ruchów naprzód to nic nadzwyczajnego dla bladerów ze Świątyni – rzucił do przeciwnika Chi Yun. – Zwłaszcza u gracza takiego jak ty, który stosuje tylko podręcznikowe chwyty. Zapamiętaj, że jeśli nie przestaniesz grać tak przewidywalnie, nie masz szans mnie pokonać! – huknął.

– Żartujesz?! – oburzył się Tsubasa. – Chcesz mnie uczyć, jak mam walczyć?! Taki mam styl i wygram, używając go! Aquila! Kontruderzenie!

– Nic z tego! Nie pokonasz mnie!

Aquila wykonał kolejny bezsensowny atak, lecz znów użył swojego napędu, by polecieć w górę.

– Miażdżący Pazur! – zakomenderował Tsubasa.

Silny atak z góry mógł poważnie zaszkodzić Lacercie, ale Chi Yun stał niezachwiany. Mimo otrzymania kilku naprawdę mocnych nalotów, Lacerta ani drgnęła. Aquila stracił już niemal wszystkie możliwości manewru, a Tsubasa znalazł się w kropce.

– Nieźle, tylko tak dalej – mruknęła pod nosem Xiao Yu.

– Brawo, Chi Yun! Wygramy tę rundę! – wiwatowała Mei Mei.

– Nie cieszcie się jeszcze – Da Xiang zachował spokój. – Chi Yun! Postaw Żelazny Mur! Zaatakujesz, gdy Tsubasa straci całą moc!

Chi Yun obrócił się przez ramię na przyjaciół, po czym wbrew wszystkiemu krzyknął:

– Atakuj, Lacerta!

– Co?! – zawołał Da Xiang.

Zgodnie z poleceniem bey Chi Yuna robił teraz z Aquilą, co chciał, podczas gdy Tsubasa mógł tylko bezradnie się temu przyglądać. Atak za atakiem, Chińczyk zyskiwał przewagę ku uciesze tłumów.

– Nie rozumiesz? Masz tak mało energii, że pokonam cię z łatwością! – Chi Yun nie przestawał atakować. – Ale pokaż charakter i walcz dalej! Gdzie się podział tamten Tsubasa, który dzielnie walczył z Kyouyą w Japonii?!

– Tego jeszcze tutaj nie było! Co za niesamowita determinacja! – wołał DJ. – Żadnej techniki, tylko czysta furia! Chi Yun jest o krok od zwycięstwa!

– To wcale nie przypomina jego stylu walki… – szepnęła zmartwiona Mei Mei.

– Najważniejsze, żeby zwyciężył. Skup się, Chi Yun! Walcz! – nakazał mu Da Xiang.

Lacerta nie dawała rywalowi ani odrobiny swobody. Tsubasa wyglądał, jakby się poddał. Zaciskał tylko bezradnie zęby, nie zwracając uwagi na zaniepokojone głosy swoich kolegów z drużyny.

– No i co? Zaatakujesz tak odważnie, jak w pojedynku z Kyouyą? – kusił go Chi Yun. – A może to po prostu ponad twoje siły?!

– Zamilcz!! – wrzasnął nagle Tsubasa.

Stadion zamarł. Aquilę oraz jego właściciela otoczył nagle gęsty i czarny jak smoła dym, który wzniósł się w górę, czyniąc na stadionie prawdziwą wichurę. Bey Lacerty chwilowo został odepchnięty. Dym powoli otoczył Tsubasę przy akompaniamencie jego rozdzierającego krzyku.

– Przestań wreszcie gadać! Nie przegram z tobą! Wygram! Wygrana!!!

– Co to jest?! – zdumiał się Da Xiang.

– Tsubasa! – piszczeli pozostali członkowie Gan Gan Galaxy.

– Dobrze, o to chodzi – ucieszył się Chi Yun. – Właśnie z takim Ootorim Tsubasą chciałem się zmierzyć. Tylko takie zwycięstwo ma sens! Specjalny Atak! Cios Huraganowego Miecza!

Lacerta wyprowadziła bardzo silny cios, lecz Aquila, zyskawszy nieujawnioną do tej pory moc, zaczął z ogromną siłą na nią nacierać. Ku zgrozie wszystkich siła jego ciosu wbiła Lacertę w arenę.

– Już po tobie! Ukarzę cię za te wszystkie złośliwe komentarze!

– Co to jest?! – Chi Yun po raz pierwszy wydawał się zbity z tropu.

– Pierwszy raz widzę coś podobnego… – nawet Xiao Yu nie wiedziała, co tam się dzieje.

Powietrze przeszył przeraźliwy śmiech – to Tsubasa zaczął chichotać jak szaleniec, czerpiąc z upokarzających Lacertę natarć wyraźną przyjemność. Zupełnie nie przypominał spokojnego, opanowanego bladera, jakim był, kiedy stanął na arenie przed walką.

Aquila przejął inicjatywę, wywołując na arenie prawdziwą nawałnicę; nawet Chi Yun już nie wiedział, co robić. Mógł tylko bezradnie próbować zachować wyprostowaną postawę w obliczu silnego wiatru, jaki próbował go stamtąd zdmuchnąć.

– Lacerta…! Uważaj!

– Możesz sobie uciekać, nic mnie nie powstrzyma! – dalej śmiał się Tsubasa.

Nagle stadionem wstrząsnęła eksplozja, a z powstałego dymu jak z procy wyleciał bey. Na ułamek sekundy każdy wstrzymał oddech, próbując dojrzeć, do kogo należał wyautowany dysk.

Kiedy dym opadł, wszyscy ujrzeli leżącego na stadionie Aquilę.

– Bey poza polem gry! To Aquila, który sam się wyeliminował szalonym atakiem! – wrzasnął DJ. – Wygrywa Lacerta, chociaż ledwo uszła z życiem!

Xiao Yu, Da Xiang i Mei Mei wymienili między sobą pełne zdumienia spojrzenia. Nawet Chi Yun wydawał się zaskoczony swoim zwycięstwem. Nikt na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział, co właściwie przed chwilą wydarzyło się na stadionie.

– Udało się… – wyszeptała z ulgą Mei Mei.

– Po ofiarnej walce Chi Yuna mamy remis między obiema drużynami! – kontynuował DJ. – Co się wydarzy dalej? Czy Wang Hu Zhong pociągną dobrą passę i przejdą dalej?!

Kibice szaleli. Obie drużyny miały teraz wszystko do zyskania i nic do stracenia.

Obecny wynik: Gan Gan Galaxy – 1, Wang Hu Zhong – 1.


	11. Lądowanie

Gdy tylko drużyna wróciła do szatni, ku zaskoczeniu przyjaciół Chi Yun natychmiast rzucił się na ziemię, by robić pompki.

– Trenujesz zaraz po walce? Dobrze się czujesz, Chi Yun? – spytała zmartwiona Mei Mei.

– Walczyłem niezdarnie. Mój rywal wyeliminował sam siebie – wysapał chłopak. – To nie było prawdziwe zwycięstwo.

– Przecież wygrałeś. Czy to nie najważniejsze? – rzucił obojętnie Zhou Xing, opierając nogi o stół.

– Zhou Xing! – zganiła go Mei Mei.

– Najważniejsze, że zdobyliśmy punkt.

Zdecydowany głos Da Xianga sprawił, że Chi Yun zatrzymał się wpół pompki, a reszta zespołu ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na lidera. Da Xiang siedział pod ścianą z założonymi rękami i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Tylko to się teraz liczy – ciągnął. – Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni, a dzięki twojemu zwycięstwu będę mógł dokończyć dzieła i poprowadzić Wang Hu Zhong do ostatecznego triumfu. – wstał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Chodzi o honor Świątyni Beylin. Jestem za niego odpowiedzialny, nie zawiodę was!

Pod wpływem chwili również Xiao Yu zerwała się ze swego miejsca. Nieoczekiwanie dla samej siebie chwyciła Da Xianga za rękę, a w jej oczach pojawił się proszący wyraz.

– Da Xiang – wykrztusiła. – Wygraj tę bitwę.

Popatrzył na nią, nieco zbity z tropu tak niecodziennym zachowaniem, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się.

– Jasne. Zostawcie to mi.

Ostateczne starcie nadchodziło.

* * *

– Oto trzecia część meczu o mistrzostwa świata w Beyblade! Który z nich zwycięży i będzie się cieszył awansem do drugiej rundy?! – DJ rozłożył ramiona w kierunku obu zmierzających na arenę bladerów. – Czy będzie to gwiazda Bitwy Bladerów, Hagane Ginga? A może powiernik prastarej tradycji Świątyni Beylin, Wang Da Xiang?!

Reszta zespołu stała na zapleczu dla drużyn, tym razem w całkowitym komplecie – nawet Zhou Xing przestał już wylegiwać się pod telewizorem.

– Teraz wszystko się rozstrzygnie – szepnęła Xiao Yu.

– Spoko, damy radę. – odparł beztrosko Zhou Xing. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Da Xiang miał przegrać.

– To prawda – przytaknęła Mei Mei.

– Dobra, zaczynamy tę zabawę! – wrzasnął DJ. – 3, 2, 1…

– Go shoot!

Beye od razu starły się na środku areny, lecz gumowy pierścień Giraffe skutecznie zaabsorbował natarcie Pegasisa. Da Xiang uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zadowolony ze zdobytej od razu przewagi. W tym tempie Pegasis znajdował się na przegranej pozycji.

– Nie mam czasu się z nim bawić, bo stracę energię – mruknął do siebie Ginga. – Zakończę to od razu! Pegasis! Kosmiczny Detonator!

– Co to?! Czy ja dobrze widzę?! Ginga od razu uruchamia swój specjalny atak! – DJ przetarł oczy ze zdumienia.

Japoński zespół nie zdążył jednak się ucieszyć chwilową przewagą.

– Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz! – Da Xiang wykonał w powietrzu ruch obronny. – Rock Giraffe! Sztormowa Fala!

Beye starły się w powietrzu. Wydawało się, że bardzo silny atak Pegasisa nie zrobił na rywalu najmniejszego wrażenia. Giraffe przechyliła się na bok, po czym z impetem odrzuciła Pegasisa wysoko w górę.

Niewiele zabrakło do wyautowania; bey Gingi wrócił na arenę, lecz miał już bardzo mało energii.

– Świetnie, Da Xiang – uśmiechnął się Chi Yun.

– Użył gumowej obręczy jak tarczy. Niesamowity ruch! – Xiao Yu była pod wrażeniem.

– Fantastycznie! – zawołał DJ. – Da Xiang z łatwością odpiera atak Pegasisa! Tego spodziewaliśmy się po najzdolniejszym zawodniku Chin!

Ginga był w kropce, lecz nim wykonał jakikolwiek ruch, Da Xiang postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

– Moja kolej! Specjalny Atak, Sztormowa Fala!

Giraffe ruszyła na Pegasisa, spychając go na sam brzeg areny. Jakimś cudem udało mu się jednak wytrzymać natarcie. Kibice szaleli, zachwyceni takim zwrotem akcji.

– Co tu się dzieje?! Ginga wytrzymał specjalny cios Giraffe!

– Nieźle, Ginga. – mruknął Da Xiang. – Odparcie takiego ciosu to niełatwa sprawa. Jesteś dobry.

– Ty też. – odparł Ginga. – Ale Pegasis wciąż wiruje!

– W takim razie szybko pozbawię go energii. Giraffe! Uderzenie Smoka!

Da Xiang znów zaatakował gumowym pierścieniem, zabierając rywalowi sporo energii. Taka taktyka idealnie sprawdzała się w walce z beyami ofensywnymi.

– Ugh! Muszę zaatakować inaczej! – zdecydował Ginga. – Pegasis!

Bey natarł na Giraffe, przeprowadzając szybkie i krótkie ataki. W każdej innej sytuacji mogłoby to naprawdę zaszkodzić Da Xiangowi, lecz on miał swoją strategię.

– Żelazny Mur!

– Nieźle – stwierdził Chi Yun. – Rock Giraffe ma tutaj nawet lepszą defensywę od mojej Lacerty.

– Ale nie rozumiem… jak można opierać taktykę na samej defensywie? – westchnął Zhou Xing.

– Wszystko zależy od właściwości beya – wyjaśniła Xiao Yu. – W tym przypadku wystarczy, że Da Xiang poczeka, aż Pegasis straci większość mocy. Wtedy zaatakuje i łatwo go pokona.

– Tak, wiem, wiem. Ważne, żeby wygrał.

Mimo kiepskiej sytuacji Pegasis zaatakował kilkakrotnie. Jednak Żelazny Mur nie ustąpił, gotowy do odparcia każdego, silnego nawet ataku.

– Dalej nie rozumiesz? – spytał przeciwnika Da Xiang. – Żelazny Mur to technika, jakiej od wieków używają bladerzy ze Świątyni Beylin, by bronić się przed wrogami, którzy chcą wykraść nasze tajemnice. Cztery tysiące lat tradycji to nasze dziedzictwo – w jego głosie pojawiła się determinacja. – Moc, jaką posiadasz, jest dla nas niczym!

Ginga stał na arenie, kompletnie ogłupiały. Najwyraźniej zdał już sobie sprawę, że nie zdoła przeciwstawić się wielowiekowej chińskiej tradycji. Widownia skandowała nazwę Wang Hu Zhong, a on nic nie mógł zrobić.

– Zakończę to wreszcie. Specjalny Atak! Uderzenie Smoka! – krzyknął Da Xiang.

– Nie poddam się! – wrzasnął nagle Ginga. – Na mnie też spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność, rozumiesz, Da Xiang?

– Nie, nie rozumiem – odparł zaskoczony Chińczyk.

– Dopóki mój bey się kręci, nie poddam się! Pegasis!

Nagle Pegasis odparł atak Da Xianga. Ten nie stracił jednak rezonu, pewien swego.

– Nie wygrasz z historią Beylin! Ruszaj, Giraffe!

– Pegasis!!

Beye starły się z ogromną ilością energii, która przysłoniła arenę. Przez chwilę nikt nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Pegasis odpierał natarcie Giraffe, aż wreszcie… sam zaczął ją spychać na brzeg areny.

– Co?! Nie wierzę! – krzyknął Da Xiang.

– Teraz, Pegasis!

– Trzymaj się, Da Xiang! – zawołała Xiao Yu.

Giraffe odrzuciła przeciwnika, który znów wzleciał wysoko w górę. Ginga najwyraźniej zamierzał wykorzystać to do uzyskania przewagi.

– Teraz wszystko się rozstrzygnie! Specjalny Atak! – zakomenderował. – Kosmiczny Detonator!

– Specjalny Atak! – Da Xiang nie zamierzał czekać. – Chrzest Ognia!

Dwa potężne ataki wywołały eksplozję. Obaj bladerzy byli zdeterminowani, lecz tylko jeden mógł wygrać.

Nagle rozległ się trzask, a Giraffe została wyrzucona w powietrze. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich opadła u stóp oniemiałego Da Xianga, na dodatek z utraconym skrzydłem gumowego pierścienia.

Zapadła śmiertelna cisza, którą dopiero po chwili przerwał DJ.

– T-to koniec! Zwyciężył Ginga!

– O tak! – zawołał Japończyk.

Gan Gan Galaxy oraz kibice zaczęli wiwatować, a zaskoczona Xiao Yu wymieniła z Mei Mei i Chi Yunem pełne zgrozy spojrzenia.

– To niemożliwe – szepnęła Mei Mei.

– Jak to… – mruczał Chi Yun.

Nie czekając na reakcję kolegów, Zhou Xing przeskoczył barierkę i zaczął biec do przegranego lidera. Kiedy zobaczyli, co się dzieje, pozostała trójka ruszyła za nim.

– Przegrałem? To niemożliwe – mamrotał Da Xiang. – Okryłem Świątynię Beylin hańbą. Tak mi wstyd…

– Hej, stary, wyluzuj trochę. – odezwał się do niego Zhou Xing, kiedy już dobiegł do areny.

– …Co?

– Zhou Xing! Stul dziób! – zganili chłopaka Mei Mei i Chi Yun, lecz ten nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

– To, że przegrałeś, nie przekreśli czterech tysięcy lat tradycji. Wygrasz następnym razem. – ciągnął. – Ważne, żebyś nie rozpaczał nad błędami i starał się ich więcej nie popełniać, mam rację?

Dziewczyny i Chi Yun na krótką chwilę zaniemówili, zdumieni mądrością, jaka tkwiła z słowach Zhou Xinga.

 – To prawda, Da Xiang. – rzekła wreszcie Xiao Yu. – Starałeś się ze wszystkich sił.

– Nie bierz na siebie całej odpowiedzialności – dodał Chi Yun.

– Od dziś będziemy razem tworzyć nową tradycję, co ty na to? – Zhou Xing uśmiechnął się.

Twarz Da Xianga powoli topniała z frustracji i wstydu. Zastąpił je uśmiech – zwłaszcza gdy jego koledzy z drużyny zaczęli się przekomarzać.

– To genialne, Zhou Xing! – Mei Mei klepnęła chłopaka w plecy.

– Chyba najmądrzejsze słowa, jakie w życiu powiedziałeś. – zaśmiała się Xiao Yu.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – wtórował mu Chi Yun.

– Hej, przestańcie!

– Tak – szepnął Da Xiang. – Od teraz będziemy tworzyć nową tradycję. Od nowa.

Widownia, bladerzy ze Świątyni, wreszcie zespół Wang Hu Zhong zaczął bić brawo zwycięzcom.


End file.
